Concrete Angel
by dixiebaby1111
Summary: Harry and Hermione are the only witch and wizard left on Earth able to have children. Can they overcome their emotional barriers to save the Wizarding World once more? HHR HPGW NOT A SONG FIC READ AND REVIEW!
1. Just when you thought all was right

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" Harry shouted. It had happened. Voldemort's body hit the ground with a dull thud. The remaining Death Eaters scattered and apparated away from the Boy Who Lived.

Harry fell to his knees exhausted. But the thought of his loving wife slowly raised him to his knees. He walked over to where she was laying on the ground, breathing heavily.

"Ginny, are you all right? He's gone. I've done it."

The nearby survivors broke out into cheers. Screaming and shouts of joy filled the air, muffling the sound of crying.

"I'm fine honey." Ginny smiled as Harry helped her to her feet. She started to slip on some wet grass but he grabbed her just in time.

"Careful sweetie! Wouldn't wanna hurt Junior now, would we?"

Ginny smiled and patted her swollen stomach lovingly. "Eight more weeks. Only eight more weeks." She murmured.

Her voice was muffled by a shriek followed by choked sobs. Harry jerked around to see to limp figures together on the ground, one with flaming red hair…

"RON!" Harry ran over to his best friend. Next to him was a wounded Hermione crying uncontrollably.

"He-he's…g-g-gone." She managed to say.

Harry gulped trying to stay in control, and not let his grief take over. "Hermione, please. You shouldn't be like this. It's not good for the baby."

There was a long pause during which Hermione tried to collect herself. "Harry," She said weakly. "I don't think there _is _going to be a baby." She turned to face him, wincing in pain as she rolled over, to show her bulging belly bearing a deep sword cut across the middle of it, blood flowing freely.

"Hermione! We've got to get you to St. Mungos! Come on!" He tried to pull her up but she crumbled back down to the ground trying hard not to cry out.

"No, Harry. I'd rather just stay here. I need to live my last few moment with him." She said faintly, her voice fading.

"No, Hermione! You'll be okay. Come on. You're going to make it." But she fell unconscious at the last of his words, her head rested on Ron's still chest. "_No! Hermione!_" Quickly he picked her up in his arms like a baby and started toward where he last saw Ginny when he heard a stirring.

"Harry? Is that Hermione?" A worried voice called.

"Professer Lupin? Thank God! Quick! Help me!" His old Professer took the unconscious woman in his arms and Harry was about to panic when he heard a cry.

It was Ginny. He ran to her side where she had falled to the ground. "Ginny, what's wrong?"

"Harry, I think it's time!"

Harry's heart skipped a beat as he helped her to her feet. "It can't be time! We have two months left!"

Ginny cried out again and held on to Harry for support. He gasped as her water broke and she winced in pain. "Harry, please hurry." She cried softly, tears running down her cheeks.

He picked her up in his arms the same way he had down with Hermione. Lupin had made his way over to them and was looking concerned. "What's going-"

"Her water broke! Quick, apparate to St. Mungo's with Hermione. I have to help Ginny."

With two cracks, both of them disappeared.


	2. Grief hurts

Seconds later the two men appeared in different areas of the hospital. Remus was at the front desk. Harry hadn't wasted any time and was already walking through the doors of the emergency room.

A healer spotted them and came hurrying over. "My name is Healer Kellsly. What's she having?"

"I don't know but," Harry heard Ginny whimper and started to panic. "But she needs help fast."

Healer Kellsly brought a stretcher and Harry laid Ginny down on it. The healer quickly pushed her away into a separate room. Harry made to follow, but another healer stopped him.

"New rules," He grunted. "No 'un but Mungo's 'ployees 'lowed in a' hospi'al rooms 'cause o' safety resuns'."

"She's my wife!"

"Sorry buddy."

Harry felt his feet leave the ground. The healer levitated him out of the emergency room and out into the hall before shutting the doors and magically locking them so no one but trained Mediwizards or Mediwitches could enter.

Harry sighed and went to sit down but suddenly he remembered Hermione. He ran to the front desk to ask where she was.

"Room six-four-four. In our In-patients emergency ward. Magical eighth floor." She flicked her wand and an elevator appeared. Inside was only one button. Eight. He pressed it, the doors shut, and then they reopened to reveal a new area, the eighth floor. He saw Remus sitting in a chair against the wall and walked over to him.

"Is she okay?"

"They're not sure. Ginny?"

"In the emergency ward."

Lupin smiled at Harry. "I want you to know how proud I am of you today Harry. In a few hours, you'll be experiencing one of the most wonderful feelings in the world, fatherhood."

"But you weren't ever a father. How could you know?"

"The way James described it when he saw you."

An hour later a healer hurried toward them. "Are you Mr. Potter?" She asked, holding a clipboard between her hands and scribbling something down.

"Yes. What's going on?"

"Mrs. Potter has given birth."

Harry jumped up. "AND YOU DIDN'T COME AND GET ME FOR THE BIRTH!"

"Please, Mr. Potter. New rules and regulations forbid it. Also, I'm afraid I have to be the bearer of some dreadful news."

The color in Harry's face quickly drained. "What's wrong with Ginny?"

"Sir,"

"What's wrong with the baby?"

"Sir, I'm sorry. The baby is dead."

Harry felt his heart skip a beat. All that work and preperation. What about Ginny? All that pain, for nothing?

"May I see Ginny?"

"There's more, I'm afraid. Mrs. Potter has suffered massive blood lose I'm afraid she might not make it."

Harry couldn't stand it. There _couldn't _ be anything wrong with Ginny. He had already had his baby taken away from him. _Why_ Ginny too? "I'm going to see her." He apparated in the emergency room, right next to her bed.

"Harry?" She croaked. Her clothes, which he guessed were supposed to be white, were a dark red. Her face was whiter than the sheets. "Harry, before I go-yes, I know I'm not going to make it. I had a vision of sorts but that's not the point-Harry, I want you to know I love you. And I don't want you to mourn the rest of you're life. You need to realize that the ones you love never truly leave you, and Harry? I'm never leaving you." Her voice faded and her eyes started to close.

"I love you too Gin. I love you more than anything in the world." And a moment before she was gone he kissed her passionately. He felt her kiss him back, but slowly she pulled away…and passed on.


	3. Not Hermione too!

Yay! Sorry for the short chapter but I think it's a pretty eventful one! Thanks to all my reviewers!

True Slytherin Witch- WOW! You have a lot of talent! amazing writing skills! Would you mind looking at one of my stories? I would love your input! fantastic job! wow!

Me- Thanks! You're really good yourself!

Squealing Lit. Fan, and Teffy- Thanks a lot! I hope you guys like it even more as the story progresses.

Teddy-the-Bear - That's just pitful. Voldemort is dead. HOORAY!...right? But then everything had to go upside down, it's just wrong. And WHAT kind of crackpot rules make it so that a husband(or mabye close family) can't see their wife give birth? Come on.

Me- Yeah. I know and and the rules are _kind of _stupid but they play into the plot. But, I can't give away too much.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry looked at his love, her face, once so bright and full of love and energy, worn and expressionless.

"Mr. Potter?" A loud deep voice interrupted his thoughts.

"_What?" _He asked irritated and trying to keep back tears.

"It's about Mrs. Weasley…"

"_Hermione!" _Without another word he apparated back upstairs. There was no way _she _was going too.

He ran into Hermione's room to see her pale face, wincing in pain, tears streaming down her face.

"Hermione…?"

"Oh, Harry!" He walked over to her, her stomach was flatter, but a second large cut lay across it.

"What happened? You had the baby? What's wrong?"

Hermione winced again. "Harry, I had a miscarriage. The sword killed the baby. I heard about Ginny too. I'm so sorry-" Hermione was cut off and she screamed loudly.

"Hermione! _What is wrong?"_ Her face was contorted with pain. He had been worried before, but this was too much.

"I'm not sure Harry." She broke down into tears and Harry gave her a reassuring hug.

"Mrs. Weasley? I'm sorry for you're loss, but we have found no evidence of anything…wrong." A healer turned to leave before adding, "Oh, and you'll be discharged shortly."

"_WHAT! _You're all gits! Can't you see something's wrong with her?" Harry yelled as Hermione stifled a scream, wincing in pain.

"That is all Mr. Potter." With a flick of her wand the bed disappeared and Hermione was thrown to the floor. Harry quickly bent down and helped her up. She leaned heavily on him and she tried to remain standing. With another flick of her wand Harry felt a tug in his gut as they appeared out on the streets in front of the hospital.

"Harry?" Hermione whispered.

"Yes?" Harry answered back hugging Hermione close to him.

"I'm sorry."

The woman smiled. They had no idea. She apparated to an old mansion. "My lord." She said to a man with slits for eyes. "It has been done."


	4. Funerals and Dark Magic

Hehe. A three page long chapter, though not much of a cliffy. Poo. Oh well. I'd like to thank all my reviewers! And the people reading! Hi my peeps! I left last night and had like, 512 reviews, I get on today and I'm like "HOLY COW!" I have like, 1085 views! And 182 read to Chapter 3, it's on the favorites of 3 people and the alerts of 6 and is in a C2 community! My first ever fanfiction to do that! YAY! Anywho, I'm so stoked you get another chapter today! YAY! Now onto the reviewers, (For those of you who don't review, REVIEW PLEASE!)

Spazz: aw. That's sad. Poor Ginny. But now for Harry and Hermione! YIPPEE! lol. update soon chicky.  
love ya,  
spazz

AND

What has been done? WHat's wrong with Hermione? Update soon...like now would work. lol. Just update as soon as you can.  
love ya,  
spazz (and if ya keep answering our reviews you can just say spazz...Squealing Lit. Fan is a bit long. lol. I answer to spazz anyways.)

My reply: Thankies! I  Reviews and you review a LOT! YAY! Also, my apologies for Ginny/Harry lovers or Ginny lovers, I do have a slim idea of still getting her into the story somehow. You'll see if I do! Also, you'll have to find out what's wrong with Hermione! I do! (I think…o.O) But try and solve what happened. My best friend calls me Chicky on AIM, and I'm a spaz too! YAY! Spazzing ROX MY SOX! I  the Internet!

It had been a month since the trip to St. Mungo's and Ginny and Ron's deaths. Harry and Hermione were silent as the black limo they were riding in to their loved one's funerals. The car came to a halt and they stepped out. It was a crisp September morning, the slight breeze adding to the chilly tempatures.

_It seems the whole world is mourning… _Hermione thought feeling grief-stricken still.

A half-hour later they gathered around two tombstones under an oak tree. They stood next to each other, surrounded by the people that loved them. The Weasley's, the Order, and they people they loved most…

"We are gathered here today to send off a message, to two loved siblings. They together died a hero's death in the tragic Final Battle. Giving up their lives to save the people they loved. Ronald Bilius Weasley who sacrificed himself to save his wife, Mrs. Hermione Granger Weasley, and his unborn child. And Mrs. Ginny Weasley Potter who died giving birth to her and her husband, Harry James Potter's, child, directly after the Final Battle. Although these loved ones do not remain with us here now, we rest peacefully knowing they are in a better place…" The priest seemed to drone on.

Hermione couldn't pay attention. Her eyes whelled up with tears, threatening to overflow. She felt a hand squeeze her shoulder as the tears started to roll down her face. She looked up to see Harry let go of her shoulder and open his arms. She fell into them and cried on her best friend's shoulder, feeling an unbearable pain, and loss. "I never going to see him again…" She cried.

Hary hugged her tight. "It's okay 'Mione. I miss him too. Ginny too."

"Oh Harry. I'm so stupid. I'm so sorry."

_She's said that before too…_ "For what 'Mione?"

She couldn't reply. At that moment she broke down in sobs. Harry closed his eyes taking in the monotonous sound of the preachers voice, the crisp autumn air, and the wet feeling growing on his shoulder…

The preacher had finished. Slowly the crowd thinned. Harry looked around at the immence graveyard surrounding him, he hadn't seen it a week ago when they drove by. Had it been here?

There was crunching sound. Harry turned to see Tonks limping toward him, with Mrs. Weasley, who's eyes were red and blochy with mascara smeared down her cheek.

"I-I wanted to tell you how much…I _appreciated_ your friendships with Ron and Ginny…and you're relationships. I'm still coping with the fact that I only have only four children instead of seven."

Harry was stunned. He hadn't known someone else other than Ginny and Ron had died too. "_Four?"_

"Percy was killed by Bellatrix Lestrange." She said in a stoic way.

"How come there re all these graves? I never saw this place until today."

Mrs. Weasley looked sadly across the field. "It's the field for all those lost that day. Everyone of these brave people lost their lives trying to save the world. But of course, only witches and wizards are here. There's a separate graveyard for the muggles."

"Oh. Wow." Harry looked sadly across the field. There had to be well over a thousand graves. It didn't seem possible there were this many people _in _the world.

"Wotcher Harry." Tonks smiled slightly, trying to brighten the mood somewhat. Harry looked at her and was surprised to find her on crutches, limping on one of her foots.

"Hey Tonks. What happened?"

To Harry's surprise, anger and resentment flashed across her face. "A stupid man called Lucius Malfoy, something he shot at George rocketed off target and hit my leg. I'm going through therapy but it'll always be partially paralyzed."

"Oh. I guess nothing good came out of that day." Harry stared at the ground. It was _his _fault Ron was dead, Hermione got hurt, and every other life Voldemort had taken that day happened. If he had finished him off when he was a baby, none of this would have happened. He'd had plenty of opportunities, and yet he failed to kill that awful man.

"Tonks!" Lupin called to her. She turned to him and shouted,

"Be right there!" and turned to Harry. "Harry, I want you to know, no one blames you. So stop beating yourself up. It was fate that made it this way, and nothing you did could have stopped it. Take care." She limped off toward Remus leaving just Harry and Hermione, until Mrs. Weasley helped her back to the church behind the graveyard, leaving Harry alone.

After a few moments of a chilly wind rippling his hair he decided he should either move or freeze. Slowly walking he made his way through the maze of tombstones. He was surprised, and deeply saddened at the fact that many names were familier. He passed my Seamus Finnigan, Padma Patil, and Penelope Clearwater and Percy's graves. Next to Percy and Penelope's were two smaller stones that bore the names Jessie Weasley and Martin Weasley, their twins. On the back of the stone described the story of this family. Percy and Penelope were married less than a year earlier and Penelope had gone into labor a few moments before the battle began. The twins were born healthy right on the hill Hermione had been on. They had taken their children and made way for safety before Crabbe decided to kill the young family with a single curse. It only affected Percy who had sacrificed himself, but Crabbe killed the wife and children afterward. Leaving a family lying in a heap on the grass.

It was when he passed a grave labeled "Nelly Beat" that Fred and George spotted Harry and walked over to him, leaves crunching beneath their boots. "Harry?"

"Yeah?"

George put a hand on Harry's shoulder and Fred put his hand on Harry's other shoulder. "Come on, it's time to go."

They started to walk back when they heard a blood-curdling scream. Harry ran to the church where he saw a crowd of people gathered at the alter. He pushed his way through to see Hermione sprawled on the floor in agony. He knelt next to her as she screamed again, tensing her muscles. Harry knew something must be hurting her, but he could tell what.

"Hermione! What's wrong?" He shouted over another shriek of pain.

"Ha-" She was cut off with another scream and she passed out on the floor. He picked her up and set her down on a pew, unable to see anyplace where on her body she could have gotten hurt. Slowly he took off her jacket but still couldn't see anything.

"Is anyone here a Healer?" He shouted at the crowd gathered behind him. Slowly a woman appeared. It was Madame Pomfrey.

"Oh, Merlin. Honey, what happened?" She asked checking Hermione's pulse.

"I'm not sure…She is all right though, isn't she?" Harry placed his finger on her cheek and Mrs. Weasley appeared through the crowd, followed by Tonks and Lupin.

"Oh my. Come along dear. We'll take her to St. Mungos."

"No." Harry whispered. "They didn't help her last time and that may be why this happened."

"Harry," Madame Pomfrey's voice went dry. "This couldn't have happened at St. Mungos. It's Dark Magic."

REVIEW!

I  REVIEWS!


	5. Dark Suprises

Is this a better line/seperater thingy? I only just found out the one I was using wouldn't copy…darn. Oh well! I have 1,558 hits! HOLY COW! THANKS SO MUCH REVIEWERS! I –heart-'s you! New chapy for you! But since it's my beddie-bye time, I can't do a lot of personal notes this time.

Morgaine00000016- Glad you liked it!

and Spazz (OF COURSE!)- U R DA BOMB! Thanks so much for reviewing so often! It makes me feel so warm and fuzzy inside and made of for my 58 of my LA final. ;.; I was crying so hard but I feel better knowing I have like 1000 more views then two days ago! YAY! Anyway, YAY!

tefy – Thanks! I'm glad you liked it! But please DO NOT CURSE! I really hate swearing. I'm still a good girl and try not to swear. But for future reference PLEASE DO NOT CURSE/SWEAR/CUSS! Thank you!

For those who havn't or aren't-

REVIEW!

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

"My Lord," The woman began, "The Mudblood is resisting. It is not working the way we planned. It seems it causes her great pain instead."

The Dark Lord paused, wondering for a moment, then replied, "This we could use to our advantage."

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Hermione stirred a while later. She felt strange, something warm was covering her. She opened her eyes to find she was in a bed, in a place she didn't remember. Her head ached and she felt nauseous.

There was a shuffling of feet outside the doors and slowly it creaked open. It was…RON!

"My love," Slowly he walked the length of the room, it looked like he was floating. He sat down next to her and took her hand. "You must be wary. You have some difficult and traumatizing decisions ahead that are going to be life-altering to the entire world. I need you to be aware that even though, in the worst of times, it seems like someone's gone, they never truly are." Slowly he started to disappear. Vanishing slowly from view, he said "I love you my sweet." And was gone.

HPHPHPHPHPHP

Hermione slowly woke up. She still was in a bed, but at the Leaky Cauldron. There was a creak and the door opened. It was Harry.

"Hermione? You awake?"

Her head was still throbbing and she felt like she was going to throw up but she slowly nodded, every movement aching.

"Hermione, what happened? Do you remember anything?" He walked over and sat down next to her on her bed.

She wracked her brains, she was walking back to a church with the help of Mrs. Weasley then…nothing. She shook her head. "Not after walking toward the church with Mrs. Weasley, why? What happened?"

Harry sighed and looked down at the blankets, not meeting her eye. "Hermione, something's wrong. You started screaming and was on the floor flailing and shaking. Then you passed out. We don't know what's wrong. At St. Mungo's, last time you went, all the tests showed negative to anything being out of place or wrong. But something it, we just don't know what. We brought you here. You've been out for a good few days, we thought you were in a coma or dead or something. But we've tried everything, all tests show negative, we have no idea what's going on."

He paused and Hermione let it sink in. "It's seemed like nothing…I…I'm scared, Harry. I have no idea what's going on either." She broke down crying on his shoulder. He patted her back comfortingly. After an awkward moment he started again slowly.

"Hermione's there's more…"

"Wha-_more?"_

"Apparently Voldemort's _not _gone."


	6. Sickness?

Yeah, I know another really _short chapter. _Please review. And after a little note please put either "long" or "short". That way I'll know to either to update less often but with longer chapters, or to update sooner with shorter chapter.

ReviewersMe writing more!

v.trahi, there, just want to say the story is very well thought out and written, even though there are a few missed spell words and sentence structure, but overall this is one of the most original story line and plot so far, for the pairing of HPHG. I really enjoyed it! So keep it coming ok:)

Me- Yeah, sorry about the mistakes. I just get so psyched about updating I don't read over my work. Sorry 'bout that and thanks!

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

"My Lord,"

"Yes?"

"The girl…she is awake."

"Ah. It is about time."

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Hermione sighed and sipped her herb tea cautiously in her mother-in-law's kitchen. Harry sat next to her with a cup of coffee not sure exactly what to expect. It was as if he was scared of her.

Hermione felt the same way, scared of _herself. _She had no recollection of _any _bizarre incident, well other then that dream. But she still hadn't told anyone about that. She took another sip as Mrs. Weasley joined them at the table.

"Hermione, sweetie, are you alright? You look awfully pale." Mrs. Weasley reached her hand out and felt Hermione's forehead. "Hmm. You're not warm. Why don't you go lie down and sleep?"

"_No. _I _can't _Mrs. Weasley. I have-" Hermione stopped short. She hadn't told anyone about that dream and she wasn't going too, not now at least. "I have nightmares."

"Oh you _poor dear. _Come along." Mrs. Weasley rose, walked quickly to a cabinet, and she pulled out a vial. "Here's a little dreamless sleep potion. Go on up to bed and take this. Everything will be fine."

Mrs. Weasley walked to the table and emptied the vial's contents into Hermione's tea. "Go on now. Shoo." She ushered Hermione up the stair who mumbled a quick thanks and went to her room, leaving Harry and Hermione alone in the kitchen.

"Mrs. Weasley, I'm worried about her."

Mrs. Weasley sighed. "We all are Harry. We all are."


	7. Nightmares

Yay! A new chapter! Sorry I'm late. My computer crashed and burned along with everything on it and this story hadn't been saved so I had to re-type all the things I hadn't posted yet. Oh well, here it is and onto reviewers!

IsabellaPaige, Morgaine00000016, and v.tra: Thanks to all of you! –huggles- I love reviews and you guys are what keep me going!

Spazz (of course): Yay! I'm so glad I have you reviewing so much! I like positive feedback!

Airwithwater: Whoops. I found what you're talking about. That's supposed to be _Mrs. Weasley. _But it was in the 6th chapter. Not the 3rd to last.

Orlitza: I've read a lot of stupid stories but this could possibly take the cake. Your story is underdeveloped, your characters are underdeveloped... I feel like you either made up all the good reviews or they're friends of yours who have to lie to you. Or they could be real people with horrible taste in stories. Who knows. This is so stupid. I don't know why I even read it except for ammunition against this pathetic piece of drivel. Maybe you should take a class.

My reply: I'm sorry you didn't like it. But that's no reason to be rude. If you didn't write it you have no right to put it down. There is a _big _difference between criticism and just being plain out stupid and rude. If you don't like it, don't read it. It's as simple as that. To clear it up I only know these people by reviews, except for airwithwater, but she always reviews my stories. But that's still no reason to put _them _down either. To tell you the truth, I feel a bit sorry for you (only a bit) because you're so insecure about yourself you have to put down other people just to lift yourself up. I won't let this comment get me down though. I'm going to keep writing for the sake of the people who do like my stories. But for future reference, there's no need to be rude to get you're point across.

With that being said, on with the story.

HPHPHPHPHPHP

She was in dark alleyway. There was a murmur that could be barely be heard over the whistle of the wind in her ear, raising goose-bumps on her arms and legs and tightening her skin. She felt a strange sensation of anxity in her stomach. She followed the voices down to the end of alleyway where she saw a faint glow. She knelt down and peered around a corner.

There was a man standing in the middle of a group of men. He was wearing white robes and the surrounding men wore black robes, their faces hidden behind white masks. Behind the man in white robes was a figure laid at an odd angle of the ground. The man started to laugh. "The Chosen One is dead!"

Hermione gasped. Her breath caught in her chest and she felt a wave of coldness wash overwhelm her. "Harry! Oh, Merlin! That's Harry!" She whispered.

The man's head jerked in her direction as she threw a hand over her mouth. "We have a visitor." The man rasped. "Accio intruder!" Hermione tried to run but felt herself unvoluntarily being lifted and flown straight in front of the white-robed man. "Ahh. The Mudblood, we meet again. AVADA KEDAVRA!"

There was a rush of green light and Hermione screamed and the white hot flame engulfed her.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

"Hermione! Hermione wake up!"

Hermione jolted awake. Her body was damp from cold sweat and her clothes stuck to her. Harry was pale and sitting in front of her.

"What's wrong Hermione? What happened?"

"Oh Harry," Silent tear rolled down her cheeks as she laid her on his chest and placed her arms around his neck hugging him. He hugged her back, feeling a growing dampness near his left shoulder.

"It's okay. You're safe. Everything's fine." Harry whispered soothingly in her ear. "Here, why don't I go get you some soup? Since you missed lunch."

"No! Please, don't leave me…" She whimpered softly.

"It's alright 'Mione. I'll be back. I'd never do anything to hurt you, you know that. I'll only be gone a minute."

She hesitated but slowly nodded and allowed Harry to slip out of her arms and let her go.

Harry slipped out the door and waited until he was downstairs before yelling "Mrs. Weasley! Mrs. Weasley!"

"Harry, dear? What is it?" Harry hurried to the kitchen where Mrs. Weasley was charming the broom and duster to clean up the kitchen.

"Mrs. Weasley, something's wrong with Hermione."

"Is she all right?"

"Yes, but…well, she had a nightmare…"

Mrs. Weasley dropped her wand, her eyes wide with shock. "Bu-bu-but the potion!…She-she drank all, I mean, the entire…"

"That's why I'm worried."

"We'll take to St. Mungo's Harry."

"_No._ We're _not _taking her to St. Mungo's. They didn't help her last time, why would they help her now?"

"Alright. You get Hermione, we'll apparate to a muggle hospital. Maybe they can help."

"Fine." Harry walked to the stairs, stopped, conjured up a bowl of soup with a spoon and top, and continued up the stairs.

HPHPHHPHPHPHPHP

A few minutes later they were sitting in a doctor's office. A man with red hair and freckles walked in to the room who reminded Harry so much of Ron it was almost painful. Mrs. Weasley must have noticed it to because she got so upset she had to leave the room.

"Mrs. Hermione Granger Weasley, I presume?" He said.

Hermione nodded.

"What seems to be the problem?"

Hermione blushed. "I'm not sure." She muttered, not meeting the man's eyes.

"Well, we're about to find out. I'm Doctor Reyond. So, have you had any physical contant with anyone lately? Say, in the past year or so?"

"She's not pregnant you git." Harry said loudly. He had been sitting in a corner the entire time, shooting dark looks at any muggle that passed.

"_Harry."_

"Come off it Hermione! You know you're not!"

"He's just trying to help!"

"_I'm just trying to help!_ He doesn't know you like I do!"

"But he knows people, Harry! People!"

"_You're not most people Hermione!" _Harry roared so loudly Hermione felt the room shake slightly. "He's being a _prat!"_

"Don't call him a prat!"

"I'll call him whatever I like if he's taking care you in a way I know you're not supposed to be taken care of!"

"And how exactly am I supposed to be taken care of? Hmm? Care to tell me?"

"I'll tell you alright! You always seem to think that everyone else knows best Hermione! Well, how about for once you do what _you _think is best and not what someone else does!" With that Harry stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him, and leaving Hermione alone with Doctor Reyond in complete bewilderment and silence.

HPHPHPHPHPHP

Yay! I hoped you like the new chapter! Please keep updating!


	8. Saving the Wizarding World, Again

An hour later, Hermione timidly opened the door to Ron's old bedroom where Harry had been sleeping. He was sitting on the bed and staring determinedly out the window and into the yard.

"Harry?"

He ignored her and when she tried to sit down next to him he turned and faced a wall.

"Oh, Harry." Tears whelled up in her eyes. "Please. I hate fighting with you. I'm sorry."

He again refused to answer. It was too much. Hermione started to sob and ran toward the door.

"Hermione, wait!"

She turned toward him. Her face was pale, her eyes were red and puffy, and her mascara was running down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry too." He interlocked his fingers with hers. Slowly they leaned forward and-

"Harry! Hermione!" Mrs. Weasley barged into the room. She gasped when she saw the two of them, dangerously close. After a moment of shock at the two of them she regained her senses. "Remus just called for an emergency Order meeting and by the looks of it, something's gone _terribly _wrong."

HPHPHPHPHP

It was less then an hour later when the Order of the Phoenix gathered in the Weasley's kitchen for the first time since Dumbledore's death. It was strangely quiet until Lupin finally spoke.

"I suppose everyone should know why we're here."

Everyone in the room tensed as Lupin sighed. Harry felt Hermione grasp and squeeze his hand from the seat next to him.

"It was earlier today I went to see Minerva. I was walking along the corridor and-"

"During the summer?" Everyone stared at Harry. No younger member had ever spoken during a true meeting, much less interrupt.

"That's where the staff live during the summer and through-out the year Harry. But as I was saying, I was walking down the corridor when I met up with Sybil Trelawny. She was acting oddly, not like her usual dreamy self." He paused.

"She was predicting a prophecy, wasn't she?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"Yes, and she said something involving two people in this room." Lupin turned to Harry.

"Me? Again? What now?"

"No, not you Harry. Well, not entirely you." He gestured to Hermione who's eyes widened. "You and Miss-well, to stop confusion- Miss Granger."

"Hermione and Me were in a prophecy? Together?" Harry turned to look at his best friend who stared back at him looking equally bewildered.

"Apparently, Miss Granger and yourself have a job to do. You both are going to save the Wizarding World once again."

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

"Voldemort has released some type of potion not yet known to Healers or any other person. One that affects all Witches and Wizards alike. The effects being that…" His voice faltered somewhat but he regained it almost instantly. "No witch or wizard is able to have children."

Harry gulped. That ment the Wizarding race would die out. "But what has it got to do with me or Hermione?"

"You are the only ones unaffected."


	9. Swimming Fun

Okay, it may not look like much but this is 3 ½ pages. (Without my usually page-long author notes. XD) So, I hope you like it! Thanks so much to my reviewers! I have whopping 31 reviews! But my computer's messed up so I can't see my page views but still! 31 reviews! My personal record! This chapter is a little more romantic than a couple of the others around the beginning and end. The middle's kind of a bizarre action-y thing that plays almost nothing into the plot (at least not that I know of yet) but I just had to throw in. Thanks to everyone!

Sorry for not doing reviews for the last chapter. I was in a hurry so I'll do twice as many now!

Spazz: I'm scared…-backs away slowly-

Morgaine00000016: Thanks! I'm glad you enjoyed it!

Danielle Collins x33: Thanks a lot!

Airwithwater: Are you just on the computer like…every minute of every day now?

Mesaqt: Thanks a lot for reviewing!

A: Short name…huh…anyway! Harry wasn't angry about her (I assume you mean Ginny) being pregnant. He was just a little shocked at the fact she was going into labor right after he defeated (or so he thought) the greatest evil wizard of all time and after he saw one of his best friends dead and one of them badly injured and pass out. He was just a little overwhelmed. Sorry if it seemed that way. (A lot of people don't sign in, do they?)

Airwithwater: Okay! Thanks! Love ya like a sister!

IheartZacEfron: Thanks I'm glad you liked it! (PS I like Zac Efron too! But Daniel Radcliffe more! Teehee.;D)

Spazz: Thankies! –huggles-

Whew! Last but certainly not least, Alorkin: Thanks I'm glad you liked it! You know, I really don't think I've ever gotten as long a review as you gave me! Thanks! I'm sorry about you're wife and son, but I hope it didn't make you _too_ sad. I want you to keep reading! And on your chapter 8 note, I never thought about that. That's…different. But I don't think they would turn against him, because if they did that might mean he wouldn't help them. I don't think the Rufus would be very pleased if that happened, do you?

Okay on with the…now 4 ½ page long story! (Hey! I was right 'page long author notes'! It was exactly a page! YAY!

Teehee.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Hermione was strangely silent. Of course, Harry could understand why. Who wouldn't when you find out that to save the world you have to marry you're best friend?

"So, when's the wedding?" Harry asked softly when he entered Ginny's old bedroom where Hermione was standing next to the windowsill.

"That's the thing Harry. We have to do it soon."

"Why can't we just, you know. Why do we have to marry? Not that I don't want to, I just wondered." Harry noticed Hermione looked somewhat distant, like she was mentally in a different place.

"It's…complicated. I honestly don't know the entirety. It's against the magical body to have an affair or anything. It's strange."

"Oh, so…do you want to come plan for the wedding with me?"

"I don't know."

"Come on." Harry grabbed her hand and pulled out the door.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

"Where do you want to have it?" Hermione asked. She was sitting on the ground of the Weasley yard. She had changed into jean shorts over her emerald green string bikini. Harry was wearing emerald green swimming shorts with a white T-shirt over it. They were lying in a patch of white wildflowers under a large oak tree with a tire swing hanging down from it. Behind them stood a lake, glistening from the afternoon sun. Hermione fingered a flower as she leaned against the oak tree while Harry was lying on his back, one hand cushioning his head, his other twirling his wand.

"Well, there's the Burrow, a church, or…"

"The Ministry of Magic?" Hermione giggled.

"Yeah, sure. Or the Riddle House." Harry chuckled along.

"Oh! What about Hogwarts?"

"Hogwarts?" Harry hadn't thought of having at a school. It was original, yet had somewhat semimetal value.

"Mmhm. And of course you'll have to get a job."

"A _WHAT?" _

"A job. When we do have kids we'll have to take care of them and we _certainly _don't want to put another burden on Mrs. and Mr.Weasley. I was thinking about Defense Against the Dark Arts at Hogwarts. The post is free and you're certainly good at it. And that way you'll be there when our kids go. It makes sense. Besides, the school needs a DADA teacher that'll least longer than a year."

Harry sighed. He'd never thought of getting a job yet. But it seemed logical to get one at the place he'd loved all his life. "All right. But what about a house. We can't have them live here. I certainly have enough money and with the money I'll be earning…"

"Right, what about Godric's Hollow?"

Harry felt a tug in his gut. "I-I don't think so. I'd rather live closer to the Weasleys'."

"But we'll be able to apparate, and Floo, and fly and there are plenty of ways we could get here quickly if we ever needed too." Hermione twirled the flower in her fingers. "Besides, you'll want to be close to your parent's graves. It'll be easier to…"

"I guess. But, we still have to buy wedding clothes."

"Tomorrow we'll go shopping."

Harry got up. Hermione looked simply breath-taking, her flat stomach, her curvy figure, right down to her sun-kissed cheeks. And her hair was different, straight and silky. "Hermione, you're hair…"

She blushed. "Fred and George did it. A permanent hair straightener. I was their tester."

"It looks nice." Harry glanced toward the water. "Race you to the lake!" Then he dropped his wand and shot off, running as fast as his skinny legs could take him.

"_Harry!"_ Hermione sped off after him and caught up in no time. They reached the water at the exact same second and Harry cannon-balled in while Hermione gracefully dove, barely breaking the water's surface.

Together they swam, Hermione's hair darkened from the water, and Harry's shirt that turned see-through and stuck to his body, giving Hermione a full view muscular chest.

How it happened, no one knew. But after a few moments time, Hermione was floating in Harry's arms. Her head gently resting against his chest. "Harry…"

"Yeah?"

"I don't think I've ever felt this good."

"Neither have I 'Mione. Neither have I."

It seemed they floated for a few minutes, possibly a few hours, maybe even days, when they saw something ripple the water a few feet away. "Harry? What is that?"

"I dunno."

They swam toward the ripple. It happened in a split second. Something jumped out of the water, wrapped one of it's tentacles around Harry's ankles, and dragged him under.

"_HARRY!" _Hermione screamed. Diving under water she saw Harry about to be strangled by a huge creature. He was fighting it but he couldn't find his wand. _Oh my gosh! He left it on the shore! _Quickly pulling her wand out from the pocket of her shorts she thought, _Sectumsempra, _with all her will power. Suddenly the creature howled. Large cut covered it body. It released Harry immediately and almost instantly went after its attacker. Hermione screamed without meaning too. Losing her oxygen supply she tried to swim up to shore but the creature grabbed her around the waist with a slimy tentacle. Unable to bear it anymore, she opened her mouth and took in a huge lungful of water. Her face slowly turned red, then blue, before she fainted from lack of oxygen, and her wand drifted slowly from her hand down to the bottom of the lake.

Harry bolted after it and thought _Accio Hermione! _as hard as possible. Slowly, she drifted toward him, the creature straining to keep a grip on his next meal. But after a moment Hermione was released and pulled toward Harry.

He started to swim upward as fast as he could. His lungs pounding, stale air occupying his lungs, it was like being in the Triwizard Tournament all over again. One-hundred feet to go, seventy-five, fifty…he was working his way up…twenty-five…almost there…ten…closer…five feet to go…Finally he burst up in the middle of the lake. Hermione felt heavy, but he managed to swim to the edge of the lake and pull her onto the shore.

He opened her mouth and leaned her head back, opening her airway. He muttered "Accio water." And it flew out of her lungs. She coughed and took in a deep breath.

"Harry?"

"Hermione, are you okay?"

She coughed again and sat up. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little wet."

"Oh right!" Harry handed her back her wand and with one flick both Harry and herself were dry and toasty.

"It seems everyone's out to get us…well…mainly you. I think I just aggravated that…thing."

"I'm glad you did."

She laughed. "Why?"

"I wouldn't be here if you hadn't. I'd be at the bottom of the lake. I don't think the Wizarding world would be too happy about that, you? Of course, Voldemort probably wouldn't mind, but…"

She laughed again and Harry felt his heart race. He had never noticed how pretty she looked when she laughed. "So…want to go shopping or…?"

"Oh, Merlin, yes! Where first, houses, clothes, furniture-well of course we have to shop for a house before furniture I suppose-or baby things or what?"

Harry stared, an eyebrow raised, at his best friend. He'd never thought it to be complicated. Just save the world then go back to your normal lives and act like nothing happened…well not exactly that. It just hadn't sunk in that this time it would be permanent change. "Um, you pick?"

She beamed. "Clothes it is then!"

HPHHPHPHPHPHP


	10. Kindness and Jobs

First off, anyone who does not, **_READ THE AUTHOR NOTES ALWAYS! THEY HOLD VERY IMPORTANT INFO! THAT'S WHY I WRITE THEM! READ THE AUTHOR NOTES! Thanks! _**

Okay, another chapter! The one after this might _really _get into the plot too, this is just something to put in between the chapters. Anyway, there're a lot of clothing descriptions, since I haven't put in _any _yet. But, still. Not really a great chapter. Oh well. I'd like to start with the reviewers.

Danielle Collins x33: Thanks and it will, you just wait. o.O

Spazz: You'd better be afraid. That's why I wrote the story in the first place. Lol. Joking.

Anna: Heehee. That's what I based it on. I was going to describe it but it would have dragged it out. It was a kind of large octopus. Slimy, green, and gross and a _really _twisted mind. Of course, who knew the Weasley's had a vicious blood-sucking evil monster right in their backyard? Lol.

_**Anyway, just for kicks, would you guys mind taking a second just to guess how old I am? I wanna' laugh. Judging by the surprising range of people who've read my stories, this could get interesting.**_

_**And please don't tell me if I spelled something wrong.**_ Unless it's a name, because I'm way to tired to look it up (I just worked at an Art Camp for 4 hours with kids aging from 4 to 11) and I'm so tired I can't spell intresting with out spell check. So don't bother correcting me and enjoy!

_**PS**_ For the notes, like Hermione's on the box and Fred and Gerorge's plaque, I used a differant font but it won't let me for this. So, that's what it means when it says fancy handwriting. I used French Script MT. Tee hee. Luv ya'll!

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHHPHPHP

Harry took a deep breath. If he hadn't gone with her, Hermione would have spent herself broke. Her part-time job at Three Broomsticks helped but her usual self-control disappeared as soon as they reached the Madam Malkin's.

"Oh, Merlin! Harry! Look at these!" She walked out of the dressing rooms in emerald robes the exact same color as her bikini. They hugged her body, showing off her hour-glass shaped figure. But it wasn't just the color that made her look beautiful, it was that the robes seemed to have a faint glitter to them that made them shimmer under the lights.

"Wow, you look spectacular. Those look better on you then _all _of the others." Harry glanced over at the large pile of robes that lay next to him, there were all different shades of pink, purple, black, brown, yellow, green, red and more. Harry hadn't expected to find this many colors in-anywhere. Much less a small store. "That and the white ones, and the blue ones," He pulled out two robes and showed them to Hermione who fingered the velvety fabric.

"First of the _white ones _are ivory. Second, the _blue ones _are periwinkle with a light hint of orchid. Thirdly, you know, I did see a couple more that I thought-"

"_No!_ Hermione! We've been in this store for three hours! How many outfit can you possibly want to try on? I got mine in five minutes," He pointed to three robes, one was a casual back-he'd outgrown his others- another matched Hermione's green ones, and the last one was, as Hermione called it, _ivory._ He'd just picked the ones she told him looked best. And she was having much more difficultly doing the same thing for him.

She sulked but followed him to the register where her outfits rang up for thirty galleons. Harry's only were twenty seeing as he went for traditional.

"Now," She said as they walked out of the store. "We're going Muggle shopping. We're going to need Muggle attire if you're ever going to defeat Voldemort." She transferred all of her bags to her left arm and pulled out her wand. "Harry, hold onto me. I'm going to Side-along you to one of my favorite stores."

Harry glanced at her free arm. It was occupied by bags. _Hermione's smart, why would she say-oh. _It suddenly occurred to him Hermione wouldn't of put her bags there if that was where she wanted him to grip her. He placed his arms around her waist and turned of the spot, still holding tightly onto her. The unpleasant sensation of being pushed on from all directions.

Suddenly it all stopped. He blinked. They were in Diagon alley in front of a huge store Harry couldn't believe he hadn't noticed before. Large letters on the front of the store read 'Muggles Made Easy'. But one of the E's was out so it read 'Muggles Mad Easy'.

"No kidding." Harry muttered under his breath.

"Harry, we're going to have to pick out formal clothes. I forgot to tell you, the Minister requested you for dinner tonight and-"

"No way am I going to-"

Three hours later, they had filled up more than twelve bags of clothes. Yet here they were again, Harry sitting outside of a changing room, hearing bags rustle as Hermione slipped on dresses and asked his opinion. Truthfully, he could care less, but Hermione insisted.

"What about this one Harry?" Hermione stepped out of the dressing room wearing a short pink dress that showed off her legs, but had a frilly collar that detracted from her face.

"Nah."

"Alright." She stepped back into the dressing room and stepped out a moment in a beautiful forest green strapless dress. It had a sheer fabric with rhinestone crystal flower designs starting halfway down from the waistline on one side covering the silk dress beneath it. Harry could almost see flecks of green in her eyes as he scanned her over. The dress touched the floor, covering her legs, but showed more curves then Harry thought any normal girl had. But then, Hermione wasn't exactly normal.

"Wow." Harry was speechless. It was like when he saw her at the Yule Ball only this time they were in a dressing room and she was even more stunning. "I-I-you look great."

"Do you say that with every outfit I try on?"

"No, I mean it. This is really-wow."

She slipped back into the dressing room and appeared a moment later with the dress in her arms. "I guess I'll buy this then." She turned to walk toward the register but Harry grabbed her arm.

"Let me buy it."

Hermione tugged her arm away. "No Harry. I'll buy it. I'm a big girl."

"Please? It's the least I can do for you saving my life at the lake."

"Harry," She began as she got in line. "You saved my life afterward. When I nearly drowned, and you've saved it from the dementors, and quite a few other times you've helped me."

Harry rolled his eyes. She was _so _stubborn. "Hermione, if you don't let me I'll follow you around and won't leave you alone until I've bought you dinner for a month at a fancy restaurant every night."

She smiled at him. "Dinner sounds nice. How about tonight? Let me buy the dress here and we'll go to dinner tonight."

She reached the counter and handed the woman the dress.

"Fine, but I'm buying dinner."

"If it'll soothe your conscience, fine." She handed the woman a large bag of galleons and picked up the bag the dress was in. "But I have to go to work now. I'll see in a bit. Actually, since we're in Hogsmeade, why don't you go apply for the Defense Against the Dark Arts post?"

"Right."

They quickly hugged then Hermione headed toward Three Broomsticks and Harry headed toward Hogwarts.

HPHPHPHP

"So, Potter. You wish to apply for the Defense Against the Dark Arts post?" Minerva McGonagall stared at Harry from beneath her spectacles.

"Yes ma'am." Harry felt like a small child again, getting scolded for messing with a Mountain troll.

"I see you're currently an Auror."

"Well, I was. I quit when I…" Harry blushed. It seemed perfectly normal to talk to Hermione about the 'saving the Wizarding World' thing but to his old professor it just seemed inappropriate and embarrassing.

"Yes, yes. I am aware of the situation Mr. Potter, but why?"

"Why did I quit? Well, I guess I didn't want the baby to grow up without a daddy if the occasion ever arose. Besides, they'll go to school here, won't they? So, why not? And it's nearby to where Hermione works, it all works out."

"Yes, yes, I suppose. Alright. You've got the job."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes Mr. Potter. Besides, no one else applied. I assume you know where your office and classroom is?"

"Yes ma'am. Thanks Professor."

Professor McGonagall smiled as her former student left the room, shutting the door quietly behind him.

Harry walked along the deserted corridors. It seemed a long time ago that he walked along them as a student himself. He stopped in front of the Defense classroom. It was empty. He smiled and walked through the door. Instantly, it filled itself with all his old schoolbooks, Auror objects, and old DA thing. Grinning he started to unpack, this was going to take a while.

Hermione walked into Three Broomsticks. It had two people in it. A young girl, probably seven, with her sister, probably fifteen reading a magazine next to her and leaving her younger sister looking terribly bored. They wore matching robes, and they both look second-hand. Both of them had dirty blond hair and freckles, and blue eyes but the younger girl wore it in pig-tail braids while her sister left it down but had permanently curled it.

_It looks like one of Fred and George's products too._ The brother's had recently bought Zonko's as a Hogsmeade branch and had placed a large solid gold plaque that read:

**_In memory of the loved Weasley family who died in the final battle,_**

**_Ginerva (Ginny) Weasley Potter_**

**_Ronald (Ron) Bilius Weasley_**

**_Percy Arthur Weasley_**

**_And many others who sacrificed their live for the lives of others. May God rest their souls._**

**_Love you all,_**

**_Fred Weasley and George Weasley_**

Hermione couldn't help but cry when she first saw it, a week after Ron died. It was still painful to think about him, but she could almost swear, every night when she lay awake in bed, he'd talk to her in a quiet soothing voice, like he was there.

"Hermione!"

"Yes Parvarti?"

"That is you isn't?"

"Of course." Hermione walked behind the corner and put her coat then walked back out to the young girl, who had taken to eyeing the sweets behind the counter distantly. "Hey sweetie, do you want something?"

The girl started fidgeting with her hand and staring at her shoes. "No ma'am."

"Well, what's you're name? I'm Hermione."

"Jenny, miss." She glanced a shy look at Hermione and Hermione smiled warmly.

"You don't have to call me miss, just Hermione. And why don't you want something? You look awfully hungry."

"I don't have any money."

Hermione laughed and smiled at her again. "I wasn't going to make you pay, you can pick out whatever you want for free."

Jenny's eyes sparkled and she glanced at the counter, then Hermione, then back at the counter. "Really?"

"Mmmhmm." Hermione walked back behind the counter and pulled out a large box. "Why don't we fill this up and you and you're family can share? My treat."

Jenny sighed softly, but her eyes were wide. Judging by her worn robes Hermione guessed she was about to make this family's day. "I think one of everything to start?"

Jenny remained glued to the counter as Hermione filled the box half-way. "How about I give you a small sample of everything so you can decide what you want the rest of the box to be?"

"Okay!" After eating a small bit of everything, and nearly spiting out a few, she spoke again. "May I have more Sherbet Balls, Droobles Best Blowing Bubblegum, and Licorice Wands?"

Hermione smiled as she filled the rest of the box. It seemed not to long ago that the owners of Honeydukes were killed by Lucius Malfoy and left their recipes to Three Broomsticks. Shutting the box carefully she pulled out a marker and wrote carefully:

**_Sometimes, the things we cherish most are right in front of us, and we don't even know it. I hope that this small deed will help you realize what true love is. Our purpose in life is to find out the true meaning of it, and fulfill it as much as possible._**

**_Love,_**

**_Anonymous_**

She smiled as she looked at the fancy handwriting, it had been her, after all, who had done the actual engraving for Fred and George.

"What'd you do?" The older sister shouted as she saw the large box.

"Nothing. That pretty lady gave it to me."

Hermione smiled and went to put out more Sugar Quills.


	11. I Love You

Hehe. _Really short chapter! _I know! But it's…eventful! The big event you've all been waiting for!

Airwithwater: Well, Harry wasn't exactly the Minister's _best friend _at the time, was he? This takes place after the 6th and before the 7th, during the summer. So, Harry didn't really enjoy the Minister's company at the time.

(In case anyone hasn't noticed, Laura (aka Airwithwater, is my best friend is real life. Like off the computer. (I never knew there was such an evil place until recently, did you?)

Danielle Collins x33: _Maybe. _

Anna: Thanks for reviewing! And **_THANK FOR GUESSING MY AGE! –huggles-_**

Aznqudditchchick: Thanks, I'm glad you liked it and **_THANKS FOR REVIEWING MY AGE! –huggles-_**

Spazz: Thanks! Hope you'll enjoy the next few _intense _chapters!

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

A week later Hermione sat in a Leaky Cauldron bed. Tonight was the night. She could hear the water from the shower beat against Harry's, and then turn off. The closed her eyes as she heard the rustling of Harry putting on a nightshirt, open the door and walk out. She opened her eyes and saw that the nightshirt went down to his knees…but he had nothing else on.

"Harry? I'm not so sure about this anymore." Hermione whispered feeling anxious and nauseous all at once. Also feeling the need to run outside and scream about how the word was insane for she two was wearing nothing but a nightshirt.

"Neither am I 'Mione. But, if you don't want to, I understand. I just think we need too. We're getting married in a few days and we might as well get it over with."

She gulped. "I guess. Harry, I'm sorry. I just don't think I'm ready for this. I'm not sure I'm ready to move on…" Tears welled up in her eyes and Harry knew she was talking about Ron.

"No one is Hermione." Sliding next to her under the blankets.

"Harry?"

"Yes, 'Mione?"

"I love you."

"I love you too, Hermione."


	12. Awkwardness and Info

No one reviewed. –cries- Anyway, I decided to give you another chapter! Yay! **_KEEP GUESSING MY AGE PLEASE!_ **It's very amusing. **_ALSO THANKS TO ALL MY STORY READERS! If you don't want to leave a long review just put what you rate my story out of ten. Like 5/10, 3/10, 7/10, ect. THANKS A LOT!_**

HPHPHPHPHPHP

Hermione and Harry sat silently at the continental breakfast the next morning at a table with the other guests, one of them being an ancient woman with crutches. They heard a crack behind them and turned to see Lupin standing next to the strange old woman who said "Wotcher Harry!"

"Tonks? What are you doing here?"

Tonks turned pink at Hermione's words as she mumbled "Keeping a eye on things."

"Have you done it?" Lupin asked, looking a little awkward.

"Mmhm. We just have to wait for it to…well…progresses." Harry stared at his shoes.

"No, you get it done right afterwards. It works with Wizards, er, _Witches_, immediately." Lupin told him.

Hermione smiled, breaking up the uncomfortable conversation. "I'll go to Madam Pomfrey today. You're welcome to come. It's not that bad."

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

"Well?"

They were sitting in the hospital wing at Hogwarts and Madam Pomfrey was looking over Hermione with a spell that made her turn pink.

"If she turns purple in ten seconds, she's pregnant, if she goes back to normal, she's not."

Ten seconds seemed to take forever as the Order watched Hermione slowly turned a light peach, then tan and everyone heaved a sigh.

"Well, you'll have to try again." Madam Pomfrey looked depressed and Hermione opened her mouth to object when she slowly turned periwinkle, then lilac, then an unmistakable deep purple.

Everyone stood stunned until Hermione screamed with happiness. "Oh, Harry! We're parents!"

Harry ran to her and gave her a big hug. "Now the only question is with what?"

Madam Pomfrey grabbed Hermione's wrist and turned it over, with her palm facing the ceiling. She fingered the thin area of skin where her veins showed through. "I can't tell yet. But to save everyone, we better pray hard to get at least a boy and a girl. Otherwise, right after they're born, you'll have to try again until we get a baby of the opposite gender, and that could never happen, or take forever if it could."

"Couldn't you just get rid of the baby if it's not what you want and then try again?" Harry asked.

Hermione shook her head. "Wizards and Witches can't have an abortion. Besides, I wouldn't want to even if we could. We'd be taking a life."

"It wouldn't be a life yet."

"Yes it would Harry. It would be alive by the time we would be able to remove it. But we can't unless you'd like to use the muggle way and be shunned for life."

"Ahem." Madam Pomfrey cleared her throat before Harry could reply. "We'll wait a day and see."

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

That night Harry and Hermione slept at the hotel again, complements of the Minister of Magic.

"Harry, are you scared?"

"Of what?"

"Fatherhood…the baby…our baby…"

"No, of course not. Why would why? I mean, I'm not going to be the one delivering it and it's only a little baby-"

"That has to save the world."

"Come on, Hermione. _We're _saving the world. Our baby will be normal-"

"No baby of the 'Chosen One' will _ever _be normal."

"'Mione, are you trying to tell me something…?"

"Harry, I'm scared. I still don't know what's wrong with me. What happens if whatever's been happening to me, happens to the baby. Or to me when I'm giving birth?"

"Let's not think about that 'Mione. Not now anyway."

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Harry and Hermione decided to go alone to the Hospital Wing. They sat on an empty bed, Hermione feeling a tingling sensation and not knowing whether it was the baby or a sense that she was being watched.

"Hermione, whatever happens, we're still in this together. Voldemort will probably try to come after us soon and, well, I just want you to know I'll be with you all the way."

Hermione smiled at Harry and interlaced their fingers. Slowly they leaned forward, and their lips touched. Hermione leaned in more and Harry wrapped his arms around her, with one hand around her neck, and one right above her waist. Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck, her fingers free to roam the wilderness of his messy hair. With both of them deepening the kiss, exploring new possibilities, it was pure bliss.

But it all stopped abruptly when Hermione pulled back and nearly threw Harry of her. He was bewildered, and confused. One minute she's kissing like there's no tomorrow and the next act like he's a criminal who was trying to abduct or assault her. Why were girls so confusing? He didn't understand it. One, he had no idea Hermione was that strong, but he also didn't know why she was sitting there, now figiting with her hands and acting like a misbehaved child nervous about receiving her punishment. But wait…Hermione seemed nervous. The only times she had seemed truly nervous was when Ron was poisoned and when her owls were about to come.

"Hermione, what's wrong?"

She gave a fake laugh. "Oh, Harry, nothing's wrong at all. I'm just nervous about what type of baby it's going to be, that's all." She gave him a false smile but before he could persist persuading her Madam Pomfrey walked in.

"Just a quick spell and we'll find out." She took Hermione's overturned wrist and quickly waved her wand and muttered something indecipherable. Hermione took Harry's hand with her free one and gave it a squeeze as she smiled at her future husband.

"It's-"

HPHPHPHPHPHPHP

MWAHAHAHAHA! You shall never know! (Until the next chapter!)

Keep guessing how old I am and tell me how many and what gender(s) you want the bab(y/ies) to be. It'll help me decide!

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP


	13. We're having WHAT!

Not a really good chapter, but it's all I've written so far so it'll have to do! I hope you've liked it so far!

PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING!

Anna: Okay, to make this completely clear-Harry and Hermione are NOT MARRIED YET! I wanna write about the Wedding. It's kind of important.

Spazz: I hate it when that happens and thanks!

Pixstar036: Thanks for reviewing!

Selenepotter: That's a lot of tries…o.O

NaughtyBunny: Nope, they're not married. They just wanted to get it overwith rather thatn having to worry about it on they're special day.

Danielle Collins x33: Thanks for reviewing! Here it is!

Kaitlyn: Glad you liked it! And thanks! I try to make them as original as possible, not the same ol', same ol'. (PS This goes for anyone! If you want to review more than once you CAN use another chapter! I'd like it if you reviewed period and I don't care how you do it!

LoST61389: Intresting name…do you like the TV show? Anywho, thanks for reviewing! I hope you continue to enjoy it!

PS Sorry about not reviewing for a week, I was on vacation with my family!

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

"It-s-oh my."

"What?" Harry looked at Hermione's wrist, which didn't look any different.

"Oh, wow. I can't-I don't-oh my."

"Is there a problem, Madam Pomfrey?" Hermione asked, trying to decipher the look on the nurses face.

"No, not at all."

"Then what's the situation?" Harry took a deep breath, preparing himself for shocking bad news.

"Quadruplets."

That was defiantly a shock. Harry's jaw dropped and he continually stared at the nurse. Hermione promptly fainted. Harry caught her before she fell off the bed and set her gently against a pillow, rubbing her shoulders to calm her.

"Are you positive? Absolutely sure?"

"Yes," Madam Pomfrey said. She picked up her wand, pointed it at Hermione and muttered "Lipsesly,". Suddenly Hermione was see through, showing every organ, bone, vein, and muscle. Harry stared at her stomach and no doubt, there were four little things sitting there. They didn't look like much, but Harry could see something on their foreheads, little color marks.

"Two boys," She said pointing to two babies with darker forehead marks as Hermione started to stir.

She let out a small laugh. "For a moment Madam Pomfrey, I thought you said quadruplets. What a thought, four babies. Could you imagine, Harry?"

"Yeah, I can. Because that's what she said. You're having quadruplets."

Hermione's eyes widened. "Oh, Harry. What am I going to do? I barely thought I could handle one, let alone two. And now I'm going to have four? Oh, Harry." She set her face in her hands, covering it completely from view.

"Well, Miss. Granger, or should I say Mrs. Potter, you'll be happy to here that you have two little boys on the way."

Hermione looked up, her face wasn't red, Harry was surprised to see. He supposed she was just shocked. "Well, I guess there's no changing this, so, I was kind of hoping for a boy, if we couldn't get both."

Harry laughed. "You bounce back fast, 'Mione! But we do get both! She said you were having quadruplets, and if you have two boys…"

"That means we get two girls! Oh, Harry this is perfect!"

"Do you still think you'll be okay delivering them?"

"I'm not sure…I guess…magic has improved lately and-"

Madam Pomfrey cleared her throat. "Miss Granger, I believe I should tell you that giving birth the magical way is much more risky, though it is much less painful, I don't think you should give birth that way since the fate of the Wizarding world rests on you're successful birth."

Hermione sighed and thanked her. "Come on Harry. Let's go home. We need to discuss some things. Thank you very much Madam Pomfrey. Good afternoon."

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP


	14. Holy Matrimony

Seven pager…wow. Well I've topped fifty reviews! Yay me!-claps-

Only two reviews so far!

Anna: Well, maybe…I still have some very surprising twists up my sleeve no one will have guessed.

Jacquianne: Thanks for reviewing! I would have made them have loads and loads but it would go on forever and get really boring. So this is quicker and I don't personally fancy Hermione either at this point. But who says they won't want too? XO

YO Everyone! This story is almost done so I may do a sequel for the kids hectic lives as they're growing up. You know, being 'The Chosen One's' kids and all. Let me know what you think of the idea!

HPHPHPHPHPHPHP

"Harry," Hermione smiled as they sat under the oak tree in front of the lake at Hogwarts. "This is more than I could have ever hoped for, but-"

"Is that Potter? With Granger?"

Hermione sighed and hung her head, and Harry thought she had a good reason too. He'd know that voice anywhere.

"Parkinson, go away."

"Oooh. A bit touchy, aren't we Granger? Or is it the fact that you two are the lastest item?"

Hermione head jerked up at Pansy's pudgy face. "What do you mean?"

Parkinson smirked. "Don't tell me you don't know. You and Potter are the latest in The Prophet. Everyone knows about everything."

Harry and Hermione glanced at each other then at Pansy. "Everything?" They said in unison.

"Oh yes. Everything. The wedding, the marriage, everything." Pansy said playfully, pulling out that day's Prophet from under her cloak. "Let's see…" She said looking on the front page.

SMACK! "GIVE ME THAT!" Hermione shouted outraged as Pansy cringed. The Prophet dropped to the ground as Parkinson clutched her right cheek.

"You hit me!"

"You'll back off too before I curse you into oblivion!"

"You'll pay for that Granger! Just wait 'till Draco hears about this! He won't be very happy, now, will he?" Pansy shrieked as she ran back towards Hogsmead.

"Oh, Merlin! That cow was right! Harry look!"

Harry looked at the paper, and sue enough, there was a large photo of Hermione and him together at the Leaky Cauldron. There was also a smaller photo that Rita Skeeter had taken during the Triwizard Tournament during their fourth year before the first tast, in which the photo-Hermione was hugging Harry. There was one last photo next to that one that showed Hermione kissing a wet Harry during their fourth year also only this one was right after the second task. Below the photos was a large caption that read:

Two Teens Hide Secret Romance

It wouldn't have been very intrest-grabbing had it not been for the large pictures and a semi-large sub-caption reading

Harry Potter and Hermione Granger secretly Engaged

"No! How'd they find out?"

"Wait a sec Hermione. Read the article first, that might explain it."

The Boy Who Lived has been through many extremities but none so severe as the recent discovery. Daily Prophet reporters have reason to believe these two love-birds have been secretly engaged for the past few weeks. Inside sources tell us that Granger, a feisty eighteen-year-old witch works at Three Broomsticks and has been very 'distracted' lately, for what seems like 'family matters'. Pansy Parkinson states that the two have been seeing each other privately for months and she suspects the use of a love potion involved. Harry Potter, now eighteen as well, hasn't been available for an interview but said in a quick state that 'He hasn't felt this way about anyone else.' Potter, who has now taken up the position for Defence against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts, is suspected to be having a private life with Granger though our sources have…

It cut off there but went on to pages four, seven, eight, and ten. Harry turned to Hermione who was staring at the bottom of the page which read:

Article by Rita Skeeter

"That-"

"Hermione! Calm down! There's nothing we can do now. Come on, just ignore it. Let's get back to more important matters!"

"Fine! But when I get my hands on that-"

"Hermione." Harry said warningly. "Come o-"

He was cut off yet again as Hermione's eyes widened, she threw a hand to her mouth and ran to the castle.

HPHPHPHPHPHP

"Hermione? Are you okay?" Harry asked softly through the bathroom door. Hermione groaned a reply and Harry hesitantly walked inside.

Hermione was sitting in a chair next to a sink, looking pale. "I-"

Harry held up his hand. "Don't even finish that sentence. What happens in the bathroom, stays in the bathroom."

Hermione smiled but quickly ran to a restroom stall and Harry heard a disturbing splattering sound. Morning sickness…He thought sadly, shaking his head. But after ten minutes pasted and there was no end to the 'sickness' he walked up to her.

"Are you okay 'Mione?" He asked rubbing his hand on her back as he knelt down beside her.

"I'm not sure."

"Come on," Harry helped her up and she flushed the toilet and he led her back to the chair. Her face was chalk-white with a pale ghost-ish green tint. She hunched over suddenly and Harry thought she was going to be sick again but she fell out of the chair and onto the floor.

She screamed and was cringing. Harry panicked and quickly tried to calm her down. "It okay, Hermione. What's wrong? Please tell me." Harry was practically begging but Hermione showed no inclination that Harry was beside her or that he even existed.

When she kept screaming and didn't stop like she usually did Harry muttered "Lipsesly," and Hermione's vital signs appeared. Her heart was beating at an irregular pace, her muscles were tensing and untensing, every part of her body seemed to in a frenzy. But what scared Harry the most was her stomach. The small children inside it seemed to be shaking, and just like that, it ended.

Everything went back to normal like nothing had happened, but Hermione lay passed out on the cold floor.

"This isn't good."

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

"Harry?" Hermione asked softly. She was standing near the Weasley's front door in theyr living room. "We have to go find a house, today."

"Fine." Harry pulled on his sneakers and followed Hermione out the door and into the passenger's seat of the car. "Now, what exactly do we want?"

Hermione smiled as she turned a corner. "I'm thinking a nice-sized, neat house in Godric's Hollow. We need at least five bedrooms and about six to six and a half bathrooms and a nice bid backyard and a nice-sized front yard."

"Why five bedrooms? We only need two."

"One for us, one for the nursery, which we'll later turn into the girls' bedroom and one for the boys'."

"That still leaves two bedrooms Hermione. Or have you lost you're ability to count?"

"Harry Potter, don't you dare get me mad at you two days before our wedding. And I know how to count. The two other bedrooms will be used as two guest bedrooms and later we could possibly turn one into a playroom."

"Okay, but as soon as we get there and buy it,"

"Just because I look at it doesn't mean I'll buy it, Harry."

"Like I said, when we buy it, I'm going to have the Fidelus charm cast on it as soon as possible. I didn't forget you're little episode two days ago."

"Harry, of course we'll cast the charm. We have to be on lock down for the next eight months, after the honeymoon of course." She smiled mechieviously as they turned into a driveway of a medium sized house. "And I'm fine."

"Whatever you say 'Mione. But I'm still going to make sure a hospital's nearby." Harry got out of the car and looked at the white house, mildly surprised at how peaceful it looked. "Let's get this over with."

HPHPHPHPHPHP

"I told you. I told you you'd buy it."

"Harry, it was my dream house. Get over it."

"I am. Now where are we going?"

"To make sure that my dress and your suit are perfect."

HPHPHPHPHP

It was an hour later when Harry examined himself in the mirror. He was mildly impressed with the black tux. It had a hint of emerald as Hermione had insisted.

He heard her shuffling in the changing room behind them and finally she stepped out, only she was in her normal clothes.

"Where's your dress? Does it still fit?"

Hermione hit him playfully in the stomach. "Harry! Yes it fits fine, but you'll have to wait until the day after tomorrow to see it."

HPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Two days later Harry looked in the mirror again. His unruly hair seemed even more unmanageable today than any other day.

"Harry?" He turned to the door were Charlie stood in the doorway. "Ready?"

He nodded and dabbed a handkerchief on his forhead.

"Nervous?"

Harry nodded again and walked with Charlie to the back of the church. "It'll all be fine, I promise." Charlie muttered as the organist began to play.

Bill walked out with Fleur Delacour, followed by Fred with Angelina Johnson and George with Alicia Spinnet, then Charlie with Parvarti Patil, and finally Mr. And Mrs. Weasley strolled down the aisle. All of the groomsmen wore black tuxes like Harry's and the bridesmaids wore silver silk, spaghetti-strap, floor-length dresses with small sliver flowers running down one side.

Two smaller girls in similar dresses, only smaller, Gabrielle Delacour and Jenny, the girl Hermione had met at Three Broomsticks, followed them. They threw white rose petals on the ground and followed the bridesmaids up to the alter. Finally the audience stood and the wedding march began. Slowly the double mahogany doors opened and Hermione walked out, accompanied by her father. When he sat down Hermione continued down the aisle, her strapless dress hid her small growing stomach. They top down to the waistline was covered with pearls, diamonds, and small silk flowers. Below the waistline the simple silk skirt curved out and had designs like the top parts of the dress covering a small section just before the bottom of the dress. She wore her hair up, with curls in a bun, only leaving a few curly strands to frame her face. She had a diamond tiara surrounding the bun and leaving a veil that trained the floor. She held a bouquet of white roses, with a magical scent, wrapped in white silk.

Harry's breath caught in his chest as he stared at his soon-to-be wife. She was beautiful, in a breath-taking way. Unmistakable love, filled his heart for the woman in front of him. She was surely an angel, sent from heaven. When she reached the alter, the music stopped, the audience sat back down, and the priest began.

"We are gathered here today in the presence of God to join these two people in Holy Matrimony. If anyone has a reason that these two should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace."

There was about a minute of silence.

"Now, do you, Harry Potter, take Hermione Granger to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

Harry smiled as Hermione's eye sparkled. "I do."

"And do you, Hermione Granger, take Harry Potter to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do."

" Then, Harry, repeat after me and as you do, please place you're wedding band on her finger. I, Harry Potter, take you Hermione Granger,"

"I, Harry Potter, take you, Hermione Granger."

"To be my wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward,"

"To be my wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward,"

"For better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health,"

"For better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health,"

"To love and to cherish, until death do us part,"

"To love and to cherish, 'till death do us part,"

"Or the Lord comes for His own, and hereto I pledge you my faithfulness."

"Or the Lord comes for His own, and hereto I pledge you my faithfulness." As Harry said the last part he slipped Hermione's band on her ring finger. The band itself was goblin-made silver with a large colorless diamond in the center surrounded by four smaller diamonds on either side. "I want this to be your engagement ring as well, to make up for the lack of one earlier."

Hermione nodded as the priest continued "Will the bride and groom-to-be please loose hands. Hermione took Harry's right hand in her own and the priest began again. "Hermione, please repeat after me. I, Hermione Granger, take you Harry Potter, to be my wedded husband,"

"I, Hermione Granger, take you, Harry Potter, to be my wedded husband,"

"To have and to hold, from this day forward,"

"To have and to hold form this day forward,"

"For better, for worse, for richer, for poorer,"

"For better for worse, for richer, for poorer," "

"In sickness and in health, to love and to cherish,"

"Until death do us part, or the Lord comes for His own,"

"Until death do us part, or the Lord comes for His own,"

"And hereto I pledge you my faithfulness."

"And hereto I pledge you my faithfulness." As she spoke the last words she slipped Harry's goblin-made silver wedding band on his ring finer.

"Then, by the power vested in me, I hereby announce you husband and wife! You may now kiss the bride."

Harry and Hermione smiled before leaning in and kissing passionately, forgetting the were in front of over a hundred people, forgetting they were doing this for the good of man-kind, forgetting everything…but each other.

When they finally broke apart the audience applauded and broke apart for the reception in the next part of the church. Harry and Hermione linked hands and walked together back to the next room. As they walked in they realized that the seating arrangements had been rearranged and there was a table set for to at the head of the room. As they sat down, the speeches began, like they knew they would and Hermione stood first.

"I'll keep this short but I'd like to thank you all for coming to this momentous occasion in our lives. Though as Harry and myself grow older, we may forget what color the bridesmaids dresses were, or how beautiful the flower arrangements were, I know we'll remember just how much it meant to us for each and everyone of you to come." She paused for a moment and said as a closing, "We love you all."

At this point, Hagrid, in his best suit, was completely bawling. Professor MsGonagall was a little wet-eyed as well.

Then they sat down and ate and they danced. They got 'congratulations' and 'good-for-you's' and eventually, the night ended and Harry and Hermione walked outside, rose petals flying everywhere, to they're getaway-'car'. Hermione laughed when she saw Harry's Firebolt floating there, magically enlarged, with a sign on the back that read 'Just Married' in fancy script, shooting off fireworks non-stop.

They mounted and flew off into the night, Hermione's arms wrapped around Harry, as the applause faded into the night.

They flew until they reached a small hotel. Harry walked in, holding Hermione's hands, and whispered that he'd rented the entire place, just for their honeymoon. Hermione kissed his and they went up to their room.


	15. Doctors and Attacks

Okay, I wasn't planning on writing the honeymoon but since Jacquianne asked, I wrote a small piece of it just for her! But of course, the rest of you are more than welcome to read it! Sorry, I would have wrote more but I had already written so much more exciting things later on you would have gotten bored. So, for the rest of the honeymoon, use your imagination. Also, I can't wait to post these next few chapters but unless I get more reviews from the people I know aren't reviewing but are keeping up with the story. PLEASE REVIEW. I have over ten-thousand four-hundred fifty hits (10,450 in case you didn't want to read that) and only 58 reviews. Come on! Only like…less than ten more chapters before the end of the story. Possibly less than five! Let's try and get to 100 reviews before the end of the story! PLEASE! It would make one author _very very happy!_ Okay, with that being said…

Jacquianne: Glad you're enjoying the story! Please continue to read (and review hehe) and enjoy! PS Hope you like the little honeymoon blurb!

Danielle Collins X33: You'll see! But to let you guys in on a little secret, why she's having those 'spells' as Danielle put it will be revealed! I promise!

Anna: I've also never said this but thanks for leaving such an easy name to put in here instead of having me copy and paste some wacko name that I'm sure I'll misspell. (No offence to those who do have some original names. ) I hope she'll be okay of course before they atta-Ahem. I hope she'll be okay too!

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

"Morning Harry." Hermione mumbled as she rolled over to Harry's side of the bed and wrapped her arms around him. "Sleep well?"

Harry muttered an indecipherable reply as he turned to face her.

"We-e are married." Hermione sang.

"Don't remind me." Harry pulled the blankets over his head, shielding him from Hermione's view.

"Very funny." She replied sarcastically. "What d'you want to do today? After all, it is our honeymoon."

"Sleep."

"Harry, don't make me hex you."

"Fine. I had something planned at noon. Now can we go to sleep?"

"No, I'd like to do something. We should be celebrating. How about some elf-made wine?"

"Sure, whatever."

Hermione got out of bed and walked to the small kitchen they had in the room. She pulled out a glass and conjured some wine that poured itself and flew to Harry's waiting hand.

"What do you want for lunch? I was thinking an ocean-side restaurant with good shrimp. But I could go for…oh, I don't know-"

"Isn't it time for breakfast?"

"No, it's ten. Now, do you want to eat after or before your surprise?"

"After, you might get sick."

"Ugh, very funny."

Two hours later Harry side-alonged Hermione to a large field. There were a lot of people crowding the area and surrounding a large stage.

"What'd you do?"

"You'll see 'Mione."

"Oh. Merlin."

On stage stood a basket, connected to a very large balloon.

"You-We-A hot air balloon?"

Harry laughed. "Yeah, now come on."

They climbed in the basket and Harry used his wand to light the burner, lifting the newly weds into the air.

"This is…complete bliss…almost."

"Almost."

Hermione threw her arms around his neck and pulled him into a long-lasting passionate kiss.

Now this is bliss.

Five Months Later

Harry sighed as he fixed watermelon with whipped cream. Hermione had been having the strangest cravings lately. She was sitting in the living room of their new house, her extremely large stomach limiting her movements.

"Please hurry sweetie! We'll be late for our appointment!"

Harry groaned. He'd taken childbirth class, he'd fixed everything she craved, he'd even rubbed her sore feet! He couldn't stand these mood-swings anymore! But he bit his lip and put a top of the watermelon and whipped cream and went to the living room.

Hermione was struggling to button the maternity coat over her belly, which was twice the size of a normal pregnant woman's at nine months. And it was still growing!

When they finally struggled into the car and to the doctor's office, a nurse walking past came and asked if they needed help. When she saw Hermione's stomach she immediately got a wheel chair and let Harry use it to push her inside.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHP

"Whoa! Look at that!" Doctor Reyond entered the room slightly amused.

"Haha. Funny." Hermione smirked. "Can we get this done please?"

After the sonogram, the Reyond smiled. "Everything's a-okay here. You're due around the end of December. Now, take it easy, okay? That's quite a load you got there."

"Thanks." Hermione got off the table and nearly fell on her face. Harry caught her and helped her back on her feet.

"Uh, keep the wheelchair." Reyond said, scratching his head.

"Thanks." Hermione said gratefully as she sat down and started to roll out the door.

"Here, let me help." Harry offered and pushed the wheelchair out to the car. "Hermione? I got to go work."

"Alright. I'll stay at home and do laundry."

"No, Hermione. I'd feel more comfortable if you'd come with me. I just like to know your safe. We haven't been attacked yet but I wouldn't put it past Voldemort to attack when you're alone…and since when do you do laundry?"

Hermione pretended to act offended. "Uh! Since you moved in!"

"Since I moved in?"

"Have you ever smelled your dirty socks? Not pleasant!"

"Fine, fine! You've done laundry before! But come on! You can fill in for McGonagall. She needs a break."

"All right."

HPHPHHPHPHPHPHPHP

"Can anyone show me the proper technique for turning a porcupine into a pincushion?" Professor McGonagall asked her third years.

"I can!"

McGonagall squinted to see a hand in the back of the room. "Yes? You, in the back."

"The proper technique for turning a porcupine into a pincushion is the correct wand movement and enunciation."

"Very good! Ten points to Gryffindor thanks to Miss…?"

"Potter." Hermione said as she walked to the front of the room.

"Oh Mrs. Potter! How nice to see you. And how are our soon-to-be-students?"

"Fine, fine. Professor, I was just stopping by and decided that I wasn't busy and you look like you could use a break, may I?"

"Oh, Mrs. Potter! I couldn't possibly-"

"Go on. You deserve it." Hermione turned to the first years. "Now class, my name is Professor Potter and-yes?" A small hand of a girl in front was visible.

"Isn't that the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher's name?"

Hermione smiled. "Yes, I'm his wife."

"And you're pregnant?" A boy in the third row asked.

"Yes, I am. Any other questions? No? All right, let's get-"

"Is You-know-who back?"

"Hmm?" It was the young girl again. "Miss…?"

"Longbottom. Luna Longbottom."

Hermione laughed. So her two old schoolmates married. "You're parents are Luna and Neville?"

"No, Neville's my dad. But my mom's a muggle named Jayne. My dad named me after his old school friend though."

"All right. So, before we get started, who all's teaching at Hogwarts?"

Another young boy spoke up from the very back row. "Everyone's the same except for Professor Grubbly-Plank team-teaching with Hagrid and Grawp." The other children sniggered. "And in Divination Professor Lovegood is team-teaching with Professor Trelawny and the centaur."

"Now back to business. Who can tell me the three most important rules of transfiguration?"

Before anyone could answer a large crash was heard outside of the door of the classroom. Several kids screamed, and a couple ran away from away from the back wall.

"Everyone stay back! Go to the front of the room and please remain calm. It's probably just Peeves." But a feeling in her gut let her know that the cause for the sound was defiantly not Peeves. Carefully she opened the door and peered outside. Chunks of plaster from the ceiling were falling. Out of the dust she heard a familiar voice call "Expelliarmus!" and her wand flew useless across the hall. As she tried to grab it the voice yelled again "Reducto!" and Hermione was thrown into the opposite wall, temporarily dazed. Someone picked her up and held her tight, leaving her defenseless.


	16. Third Years and Suprises

This is probably one of my best chapters yet! Yay!

**Sorry it took so long to update! Fanfiction's updating thing had a glitch!**

Jacquianne: I don't think that! And you're welcome! For your first question, it was…but Dumbledore died remember? And didn't Snape prove Hogwarts wasn't safe by killing Dumbly in the first place? For your second question, didn't I tell all of you it would be explained? I promise it will! Trust me!

Airwithwater: Now when you say Insane, that's in a good way, right?

Danielle Collins X33: You'll see!

Anna: Yay! Let's make it to 100 reviews!

Hglvr42593: You'll see what happens!

ChipEnchanted: Cute username! And thanks!

The-Resident: Something important is missing if I understand what you're talking about. But it'll all show up in the next couple of chapters. And I never said that age was what made a good story, I just thought it'd be a laugh since there's a variety of ages reading my story. That's all. Thanks for reviewing though!

Isn't it weird? I'm at the height of my story, and I got writer's block! Poo. Don't worry though, I've already written the next couple of chapters, hopefully I'll not have writer's block by the time you get where I'm at now! Wink-y face! (Haha! Hogwart's humor! Pardon the pun…Teehee.)

I still haven't gotten an answer for my question, do you think I should do a sequel to this? Yes? No? Maybe so?

On with the most AWESOMEST CHAPTER IN ALL MY AWESOMENESS CHAPTER-ISHM! (My random babbles!)

HPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Luna Longbottom, being the bravest of the third-years in the room, cautiously peered around the corner. She couldn't see much through the dust but she defiantly heard struggling and saw the silhouette of her teacher being held captive by a larger figure. I mean, how could you miss that stomach! It had to be her!

"Oh Merlin! You guys, Potter's being held captive! We have to help her!"

"You're insane Luna! We're not going out there!" One of the young boys said and there was a murmur of agreement throughout the classroom.

"David! You're in Gryffindor! Be brave and help me think of something! All of you!" Luna peered around the corner at her teacher. "Help's on the way." She whispered and she quickly started to make a plan.

"A girl with dark hair started to speak. "We could just run out and…"

"Get killed? I don't think so Annsli. I like living." Luna remarked.

"We could apparate and get help." A boy said.

"David! You can't apparate on the school grounds! Besides, do you know how to side-along apparate twenty or so people? Because I sure don't!"

There is a secret passage to the greenhouses from here, but it's small."

All heads turned towards Lavender Brown Jr. "What?"

"You knew this all along and didn't bother to speak up?" Luna asked her, rubbing her temples.

"I thought everyone knew. Still, it's very small. Only a…oh, I don't know…sixty-five to seventy-five pound person could fit through."

Luna smirked. She had been very blessed to have inherited a very fast metabolism and weighed with in that range and was super-skinny. "Listen, I'll go through and get help. Try and get everyone out as soon as possible and stick together. If someone comes you have a much better chance of winning together than separately. Either all you go or none. I think two people should come with me just in case though."

After five minutes Luna selected the two people who best knew the school. Zach and Alexia Weasley, Fred Weasley's twins who had inherited his talent. They also happen to just fit through. As the trio climbed through the passage behind McGonagall's usual desk, Luna whispered to Lavender "Be careful."

HPHPHPHPHPHP

The passage took about five precious minutes to figure out and crawl through. Finally they emerged in Greenhouse Three where luckily, a surprised Professor Sprout was teaching some second years.

"Professor!" Luna panted. "There's been an attack! Someone attacked outside our classroom! They've got Professor Potter!"

"Oh my. I would assume he's all right?"

"Not he! She! His wife was filling in for Professor McGonagall and she's been taken captive. She's wand-less, as of five minutes ago, outnumbered and pregnant! We've got to help her!"

"Of course! Do you know who attacked?"

"It defiantly wasn't Peeves!" Alexia remarked. "Hey! Where are you going? I thought you said to stick together!"

Luna ignored her and kept running.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Luna panted as she ran straight into the Defense Against the Dark Arts room where Professor Potter was teaching some fourth years.

"Luna!" Her favorite teacher said, mildly surprised. She always loved the fact that he called her by her first name and not Miss Longbottom. "I wasn't expecting you until after lunch."

"Please sir," Luna held up her hand. "There's not time. Someone's attacked the school."

"Where?"

"The transfiguration classroom."

As soon as she said this the thought she saw a flash of fear in his eyes. "Is everyone all right?"

"We're not sure. Alexa and Zach Weasley and I left to get help. We're not positive where everyone else is but…" She drifted off, not wanting to tell him what may have happened to his wife.

"But what?"

"Professor, they have your wife."

HPHPHPHPHPHP

Hermione struggled against her captor, but it was useless. They were bigger, stronger, and had a wand. And it didn't help that she was carrying four kids that the entire weight of the Wizarding race depended on.

"Well, well. If it isn't Granger."

Hermione gasped as Draco Malfoy appeared from the shadows. "Granger's finest hour…shame really, to-wait. That's right. You're a Mudblood. Well then, no loss."

Malfoy raised his wand, "Avada-"

"NO!" Malfoy was thrown to the floor as Harry rammed his from the side, unconscious. "Stupefy!" Harry shouted.

The spell barely missed Hermione and hit her captor in the face. He fell over, letting Hermione go, and freeing Harry to fuss over her.

"Are you okay? Did they hurt you?"

"I'm fine Harry," Hermione rubbed her large stomach. "Just a little sore. Ugh, these little ones are having fun, they've been kicking me for a few minutes. It seems they didn't like him either." She gestured to the unconscious man behind her and Harry gave her a kiss.

"Okay, but we better get the kids to safety. Come on!" Harry shouted to the Transfiguration classroom. The entire class walked out slowly, still nervous.

Another blast distracted them though. The students scrambled back into the classroom and Harry held Hermione close to him, his wand pointing toward the sound.

There was a laugh, a familiar laugh too. It was like one Harry remembered from a dream.

"Ginny?"


	17. Answers

Tada! Here it is, the chapter you've all been waiting for, the chapter that will explain almost everything, the explanation! Woo! Told ya' I'd tell ya'! Now just to clear thing's up, this is Harry and SOMETIMES HERMIONE talking. Harry does not say "You killed my baby," That Is HERMIONE! Just wanted to clear that up.

Airwithwater: Good, I DON'T HAVE A PROBLEM! o.O lol. And here is the answer! And…go you? Whee? O.o

Queen Nosila: Here ya' go!

Anna: Thanks very much! I thought someone had to know the way out of there otherwise…ugh. Thanks!

Lily Hermione Potter: RUN AWAY! –runs into pole- I'm okay!…I think…

Danielle Collins x33: Poo. Hope you have fun but…WHY IN THE WORLD WOULD I DELETE IT! I'D HAVE TO BE INSANE…wait…STILL! WHY WOULD I DELETE IT! Psycho! O.o (Didn't mean that in a bad way…) But hey! When you get back I'll probably have already started the sequel! YAY!

Danniesgurl345: Cool! Hope you're enjoying it! And no, I don't have a beta. I just kinda go with the flow. Although I'm sure if I even asked Laura (Airwithwater) would pulverize me into a pulp since she's nothing short of obsessed with my writing. (No offence Laura, but it's true.  ) Besides, because my dad's being a meanie-pants (child-ish, yes. But effective) I can't use my e-mail. So even if I wanted one I couldn't. And it wouldn't be fair! One person getting a head start I mean.

So, here is what I promised you. Though there is a little more! Insanity, conclutions, and one ticked off Hermione!

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

"Finally caught on, have you?" The voice sneered, stabbing Harry like daggers.

"But, how?"

She walked out of the shadows, looking the same as before she was pregnant. "You are so slow. Don't you get it? I've been helping Draco and our master since I first saw you. Once I got to Hogwarts it was a little simpler though. Finally, in my sixth year I got the chance to give you a love potion. I tried to get you deliriously in love like Ron got when he took Romilda's love potion. But it seems you were a stronger wizard than my stupid late brother. So, unfortunately, I couldn't kill you then. Still, joining the Dark Lord was the best decision I ever made."

"But why?"

She laughed coldly. "Benefits. I could get more if I joined him. All I had to do was get pregnant so that 'doctor' could tell you I died," She mimicked parentheses around doctor. "A little acting and poof! I'm dead and free to help Draco and the Dark Lord take over the world. And I mean, really, it wasn't that hard to get you to get me pregnant, was it? The body you buried was actually a transfigured body from the so-called Final Battle. Besides, once Draco had killed my brother and the Mudblood's baby-"

"You killed my baby? And Ron? Your own brother?"

"Reality check sweetie. I'm not exactly on your side now, am I?" She spat at Hermione feet and Harry could tell Hermione was hurt.

"You were my friend Ginny. Why? We could have helped you. You didn't have to join him."

Ginny laughed again. "I didn't have to join the Dark Lord Mudblood. I did it by choice. Like I said, benefits."

"Ginny, I still don't get it. I saw you die."

"Harry, Harry, Harry. You're so ignorant. So, naïve. I did die. I was ripped from my body, I was less than spirit, less than the meanest ghost…but still, I was alive."

"Of course." Harry murmured. "A Horcrux. But, you didn't kill-wait-…you did. You killed Ron, and Hermione's baby. You made a Horcrux with the help of Voldemort and Draco. And you got a body. But how'd you get that?"

"Once again. Simple. I tricked the potion into using chicken bones; then I used my own flesh, for I was the Dark Lord's most faithful servant. And, blood of the enemy wasn't every hard to get. The sword I used, had both my brother's and her blood on it." She sneered at Hermione. "Both enemies, both perfect for the job, both had been forcibly taken. Any more questions before you die?"

Harry took a deep breath. "Yes, how'd Voldemort survive? I killed him."

Ginny's laugh rang through the corridors, chilling Harry's blood, raising goose bumps on his skin. "He knew that he couldn't tell Slughorn the real number of horcruxes my master intended to make. It would be to simple for someone to figure out, should they ever try. He made eight horcruxes, a back up plan. He would faked dead and let the world celebrate before letting the entire world know that no one could defeat him. Not even the Boy who Lived. And now, he's going to finish you off, just like the Prophecy predicted."

"How'd you find out about-"

"It wasn't that hard. Before I killed Ron I made him tell me using the Imperius Curse. It's…rewarding, as you'd call it."

"Why didn't you kill us earlier? When we were more vulnerable?"

"Oh, right. That. Well, let's see, oh yes! Well, we wanted you to actually get the kids first, and then destroy you and them. I, personally, wanted to destroy the babies first. It'd be a lot more painful for the two of you. You'd practically beg for death, and I'd be doing you a favor. It wouldn't be considered murder if I gave you what you wanted, would it? Then you wouldn't even be able to tell it was me who killed that babies in the first place."

"How'd you know we'd actually have the kids?"

"Because I know you, Harry. Noble Harry Potter saving the Wizards from all evil. Newsflash! You lose. And of course it was simple to give you both love potions when-"

"WHAT! How'd you get us love potions? We never saw you!"

"And here I was thinking you were smart, Harry! I'm so sorry! Let me explain, We. Put. The. Hotel. Employees. Under. A. Spell. They. Were. Under. The. Imperius. Curse. The Entire. Time. Did you understand that?"

"But we didn't babble like Ron did when he had the potion from Romilda Vane."

"No, do you think we're that stupid? The Order would have realized something. So we made sure it was a very small dose. Just enough to get you…close. It seems they were long lasting though. You can tell by your pupils you're still under it. I mean, if we hadn't intervened you two would still be crying over the people you loved."

"I don't understand…why would you do this? I mean, I loved you."

"Harry, that the problem with soft people like you. You are so desperate to see the good in people who really aren't good at all. You're fatal mistake."

Hermione squeezed Harry's arm, hard. "Harry? I think it's time."


	18. It's Time

THE CHAPTER YOU HAVE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR!

I think I would be right in saying this is my longest chapter yet, ten pages, heehee. Sorry for the wait! I was visiting my family. First off, if I spelled anything wrong (spells, charms, ect.) I don't care. Second, we are almost at the end. Sort of. I was wrong, we have, like, a few more chapters to go. (Not sure how many…) But anyway…

Danniesgurl345: Well, I do have something up my sleeve. But, that's not to say I think I'm a good author. I just enjoy it, I don't think I'm good. But hey, I still got a few surprises. -wink- -wink-

Anna: Oh, I got some stuff. Some pretty awesome stuff. And NO LAURA! You can't read ahead. I'm going to say this now so you don't bug me later.

Airwithwater (Laura): I hope you read that piece –ahem- above. And I mean it. I don't mind all caps but, sorry. It is time.

Queen Nosila: And evil me for making her evil.

ChipEnchanted: You probably knew, of course. It wasn't that hard to decipher. But, in any case, I hope you were right and I didn't let you down.

Is that all my reviews for that chapter? Come on people! You can do better than that! But we're on a good track for our goal –ahem- my goal of one-hundred reviews. To let you guys know, up to where you are now, you've read fifty-five and three-quarters pages. But I'm on page fifty-eight during the moment I'm posting this. And I have about 15,000 hits! Yay me!

Okay, okay! On with the story!

HPHPHPHPHP

As if enough hadn't gone wrong. "Oh Merlin. Are you sure? I mean, Hermione, can you wait a bit? I mean, we have three months left. "

"Harry, babies don't wait." She winced and a cry escaped her lips. Harry prayed with all his heart Ginny hadn't heard.

Unfortunatly, nothing was going his was today.

"Aww, is your girlfriend in pain? Well, we can solve that." Ginny raised her wand and pointed it at Hermione. "Avada-what the-?" Harry had started to dive in front of Hermione but was just as perplexed as Ginny was, for her wand had flown straight out of her hands and on to the floor. And every time she reached for it, it flew farther away.

Then Harry understood. He smiled and said a thankful prayer. She'd saved both their lives.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Luna grinned from ear to ear as her teacher started to pray. She knew why, and she knew he knew. Luna didn't know what made her do it, but she did. The Expelliarmus charm had worked…well…like a charm.

When she saw the girl with red hair…Jenny had they called her? No, Ginny…lung for it, she muttered "Wingardium Leviosa!" and levitated the wand an inch or so off the ground, making it fly away from her every time the girl took a step toward it. She did and smiled, almost amused.

"ENOUGH!" Ginny shouted. Luna was so surprised the dropped her wand, breaking the spell. She lunged for it but Ginny reached hers first and had a firm grip on in. Luna gasped as Ginny turned to Professor Potter and his wife. Then she was more concerned for they're safety than hers. By the look on the woman's face she knew that the baby or babies were in danger. Wanting to give them a fighting chance, Luna did the first thing that came to her mind, forgetting it was the most stupid decision she'd ever made.

She ran out of the classroom, and right between Ginny and the couple. Dumbfounded at what she had done, she just stood there, with everyone's eyes on her, for a moment. Then, regaining her senses she did the next thing that came to mind.

Panic. She ran in circles screaming, she got on all fours and acted like a dog, she made as much commotion and noise as possible to distract the woman from her initial target and… it worked. She just prayed that the Potters would get her silent message…no matter how un-silent it was.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Alexia and Zach couldn't believe their eyes and ears. The whole third year class couldn't. One of their own had risked everything to help that family, and they were shocked…but now saw her in a new light.

Alexia was the first to speak from the group. "Guys! We've got to help them! The Potter's may not get away in time. Here's the plan, Zach, you and John, April, and…Ciro! You go and get the Potters to safety! I'll help Luna, the rest of you will evacuate everyone else." Pointing to two boys and a girl. Zach and his sister had blonde hair. Zach's was shaggy and Alexia's was long and silky, like April's. All three had blue eyes and Zach and Alexia had freckles sprinkled on their cheeks and nose. Ciro had dark brown hair and green eyes. Everyone except Ciro was tall with long legs. The four scurried out the door, leaving the rest in silence. Finally April spoke.

"We're gonna die, aren't we?"

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Luna kept acting, hoping to draw attention away from the Potters. Alexia ran out as well and grabbed Ginny's wand before she could speak.

"RUN!" Alexia shouted and both scampered off down the corridor, the opposite direction of everyone else.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Hermione winced again as a searing pain ran through her side. It was then four kids ran out next to her. Two kids who looked they were sibling helped her up. As Harry picked her up, the smallest one smiled and said, "You're kinda young to have kids, aren't ya?"

Hermione nodded. "It's a long story. They started to run and ran to the hospital wing where everyone had already evacuated.

Harry placed Hermione on the bed and turned to the kids. "Thanks for you're help but you guys better go. Stay together and if you hear someone coming, hide."

When they left, Harry turned to his wife, who nearly screamed with pain. "It's okay sweetie. You'll be fine. Lipsesly." Everything looked fine, but the babies were turned the wrong way. Great.

"Okay, Hermione. They're coming fast. I think we're ready to push. Okay? Do you're breathing." Harry felt extremely nervous, but she was dilated. There was no turning back. "Ready? Push!"

Hermione screamed as she felt white-hot pain. Harry felt his fingers break but the legs were out. "You're doing great Hermione! Once more!"

She screamed again and pushed and the head was out. "The head's out 'Mione! The head's out! One last time!" Still nothing but screams.

"Harry," She cried, tears streaming down her cheeks. "I can't! I can't!"

"Yes you can Hermione! One last ten-second push! Okay? For me!"

Hermione nodded, wincing in pain.

"Ready? Push!"

She pushed with all her might as Harry slowly counted to ten. "…seven…eight…nine…ten!" Harry pulled the rest of the bloody baby out and Hermione gasped for breath.

Harry cut the umbilical cord and cleaned the baby up and fingered the soft skin. It was the tiniest baby he had ever seen. It had mess of untidy black hair and emerald eyes, a mirror image of it's father and it's grandfather.

"What kind is it?" Hermione asked, sweat covering her face.

"A baby boy. Born at six o' three on December nineteenth to Mr. And Mrs. Harry James Potter." He kissed her and conjured up a birth certificate. "What name would you like 'Mione?"

"Don't you want to pick it out together?"

"Anything you like."

"Nymphadorius."

"Except that."

Hermione laughed. "Sirius James Potter."

Harry kissed her again. "Perfect. Would you like to see Sirius?" Harry handed Hermione her first-born son and she kissed the baby's forehead.

"He's so light!"

Harry took the baby and weighed him. "One pound, four ounces."

Suddenly, with a loud crash Mr. and Mrs. Weasley came running into the hospital wing. "What'd we miss?" She panted.

Harry and Hermione smiled and exchanged glances. "Just twenty-five percent of the birth."

For a moment Mrs. Weasley was confused then she smiled. "Oh, I get it. So, who's my…um…niece?" She guessed.

Hermione laughed. "Close, nephew." She handed her the small child. "Meet Sirius James Potter."

Hermione laughed and then winced with pain.

It occurred to Harry they weren't even half way through. Hermione must have thought the same thing because she said, "Here we go again."

Harry propped her up on more pillows. "Okay Hermione, we've done this before, breathe."

Mrs. Weasley handed Sirius James to her husband and placed a cooling charm on Hermione.

"It's all right, Hermione. Stay calm."

"It's coming faster Harry!"

Harry took a deep breath and checked. "You're right. Mrs. Weasley, she's ready. On my count, Hermione, we'll push. One, two, push…Good! One more and the head should be out, ready? Push…All right. Good, once more,…we have a head! Good, once more! Oh, Merlin. Try again Hermione. Come on, let's get those shoulders out!"

Mr. Weasley held Hermione's hand and the baby and Mrs. Weasley cast cooling charms.

"Push! We've got out the shoulders! Just a little longer Hermione, come on,"

Another loud crash came from outside the door, for a moment, time stood still. Then Fred and George walked in, followed by Charlie, Bill, Parvarti, Alicia Spinnet, Angelina Johnson, and Fleur. Finally Lupin, Moody, Tonks, a few Professors and a few more Order of the Phoenix members.

"We thought you might want some help." Fred shrugged.

Alicia and Angelina went to help Hermione and let Mr. and Mrs. Weasley have a break. He took Sirius James outside a curtain the twins had put of for Hermione's privacy. Leaving everyone to hold and cuddle him.

"Push Hermione, come on, once more! Good!" Harry pulled out the rest of the second baby from his pale wife. He cut the second umbilical cord and handed the baby to Alicia who cleaned it up in about two seconds, weighed it, and conjured another birth certificate, this time with two extras as well and handed it to Hermione.

"A baby girl," She murmured.

Harry smiled and stroked the baby's black hair. "One pound, two ounces. Born at seven- thirty-nine on December nineteenth." He filled out the birth certificate and handed it to Hermione.

Then he walked around the curtain where everyone was waiting anxiously. "It's a girl!" He shouted and cheers erupted. He got handed Sirius and walked back through the curtain. Angelina took him and placed him in a conjured bassinet.

"We haven't named her yet, Harry."

"What were you thinking?"

"Lily something."

Harry felt tears well up in his eyes for the first time that day. "Lily Ginerva Potter."

"Lily Ginerva Potter," She repeated. "Welcome to the world."

Harry took Lily and gave her to Angelina who passed her to Mrs. Weasley outside the curtain. Harry could hear cries of joy and babblings from people who would attempt to 'talk' to Lily. He was still daydreaming when Hermione cried out.

He grasped her hand as she tried hard not to scream. "Harry, something's not right."

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Harry held her hand tight as Angelina did the 'Lipsesly' spell. She gasped and spoke softy "I think she's having an attack."

Harry watched as, sure enough, all her vital signs went into a frenzy. Hermione started screaming and Harry could barely hear the shuffling of feet from behind the curtain.

"Harry, you have to help us. She can't pass out, all right? Then we'd have to do a C-section and no one here is trained as a muggle doctor so we couldn't administer pain medication. And not doing that could cause her to panic." Alicia shouted to him as calmly as possible.

"Oh, yeah! We wouldn't want her to panic!" Harry felt his fingers shattering. "Someone go get help!"

Angelina raced from behind the curtain. "Can anyone calm down a…distressed pregnant woman?"

There was murmur of chatter between the group and Mrs. Weasley walked briskly behind the curtain, followed closely by Angelina.

HPHPHPHPHPHP

"We have to help her push!" Alicia cried.

Harry felt his head ache as he attempted to think under pressure and screaming. "Alicia, you press her stomach when I tell you to, okay? Ready…go!"

Hermione screamed louder as Alicia pushed on her stomach. She pressed again and once more before the head was out. Luckily, the baby came quicker and after three long pushes Harry pulled it out.

"It's a boy!" Harry shouted, hoping the sound went over the curtain and above the sound of Hermione shrieks. "Born at nine-thirteen on December nineteenth, weighing one pound three ounces." He told Angelina who scribbled it down on the certificate.

"Oh Merlin Harry! Hermione!"

Harry whipped around and saw her laying still in the bed. "No! Hermione! We just have one more! One more! Come on, you can do it!" But she showed no inkling that anyone was around. "Oh, Hermione!" Then he nearly threw his youngest child to Mrs. Weasley who put the baby in a bassinet.

Harry moved the hair out of her eyes and kissed her. Nothing happened and he hung his head. "We have to."

Alicia touched him lightly on the back. "Do you want to name him?"

"No, Hermione and I do that together. Let's just get ready for surgery. She'll wake up by then." But he was more praying than believing.

Grabbing gloves and masks Harry decided it'd be best to let Alicia do the surgery. She'd had a year's worth of healer training were as Angelina had only had a few courses in her spare time off of quidditch training for the Chudley Cannons.

Harry stood by Hermione and held her hand as they began. Shutting his eyes anytime blood spurted or they made an incision. Blood covered the remaining dry bed sheets as he watched his old teammate make it to Hermione's womb. She carefully opened it and something out-

"Oh, Merlin."

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

She pulled out two very small babies. She handed them to Angelina who cleaned them up. Alicia stitched Hermione back up and Harry went to see the newest additions to they're family.

"Harry," Angelina began. "Before you see them. It's going to be a small shock. They're Siamese. I'm going to have to separate them. Luckily, I've seen it done. You'll see them in about one to two hours." She walked to the end of the hospital wing with the two small babies. Conjuring a curtain she left Harry and Alicia the only verbally-capable and conscious people behind the curtain.

An hour later Harry was sleeping next to Hermione.

"Hmm." Harry was jerked awake by Hermione stirring. "Hmmmuuuh."

"Hermione?"

She nodded slightly.

"Congratulations, you are now the proud mother of three healthy children."

"Three? What about the fourth? What happened?" She tried to sit up but winced and put a hand to her stomach before sitting back down.

"Fourth and fifth."

"But…how?"

I don't know 'Mione. I guess the last one was hiding behind everyone else."

Just then, Angelina came back with the two identical babies. "You're two little girls are separated and doing great."

"Seperated?" Hermione gaped at her.

"Relax 'Mione. They were Siamese but it's okay. Everyone's fine." Angelina handed the two babies to Hermione and went to help Alicia dress them all. "Well, shall we name them?"

Hermione smiled. "No, first we name our youngest son. He came first, it's only fair."

Harry got up and came back with the boy, wrapped in a blue blanket, in his arms. "You know what I'm thinking?"

"What?"

"Remus Ronald Potter." Harry saw tears well up in her eyes and knew that what he'd just said meant a lot to her. He assumed it was the love potion wearing off.

"I love it." She whispered, her eyes shining. "And for the two youngest girls, what about…Luna…Angelina Potter. Luna Angelina Potter, I like it."

"I do too."

"Now for the youngest, Dora-"

"No. We are not naming my youngest child Dora. If fact, we're not naming any of our children that."

"Okay genius. What about,…Alicia…um…"

"Alexia Potter?"

"All right, only have it be Alexia Alicia Potter."

"Perfect."

They kissed each other and handed the children back to Mrs. Weasley.

Taking the birth certificate Harry spoke as he wrote. "Remus Ronald Potter." Then he switched certificates to a fresh one. "Luna Angelina Potter…born at ten thirty three…on December nineteenth…weighing exactly one pound." Conjuring another certificate he continued. "Alexia…Alicia…Potter…born at ten thirty three…on December…nineteenth weighing…exactly one pound."

Hermione smiled and kissed Harry. "Funny, we got nearly a Weasley clan in one go."

HPHPHPHPHPHPHP

A crash outside the door made Hermione scream. "Open up, Potter!" Someone spat from the outside.

"Oh Merlin. Oh Merlin. Harry! What're we going to do?"

Mr. Weasley whipped out his wand. "I'll take care of them."

"Oh, Arthur! I love you!" Mrs. Weasley kiss her husband, tears threatening to overflow.

"No! Mr. Weasley, don't go! Please! I don't want you to! No, please don't go! Please!" Hermione was practically begging.

"Hermione, I appreciate you're concern, but we may all go anyway. I'd rather it be just me earlier than all of you later. It is, after all, the difference of-"

"Of being dragged into the arena, or walking in with your head held high." Harry finished. Everyone turned to stare at him. "I'm going. It's me he wants."

"NO Harry! Please, both of you! We'll all go together if we have to! I'm not having anyone die!"

George stood between Harry and the door. "Hermione's right. You have a family now. Let us take care of him." George winked at him and took out his wand.

"No George. The prophecy said I had to finish him."

"Oh stop being noble Harry. Come off it."

Time stood still as Harry turned around. Everyone gasped as they saw Ron standing in front of them.

"Ron?" Harry asked cautiously.

"RON!" It was like being in slow-motion as Hermione miraculously ran to him and kissed him passionately.

After they broke apart tears were streaming down Hermione's cheeks. "Where have you been?"

Ron smiled and wiped a tear from her cheek. "To heaven and back."

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Suddenly the atmosphere was broken as the door flew in.

There stood Draco Malfoy and Ginny with an unconscious Luna.

"Let her go Malfoy!" Harry shouted.

"Hand over the kids and we'll talk!"

"You wish!"

Hermione ran behind the curtain where Angelina and Alicia were trying to get them all. "Alicia, you get Remus, Angelina you get Lily, Harry will get Sirius and I'll take Luna and Alexia. Good?"

A blast like an explosion left chunks of plaster and metal all over. Malfoy walked over to where Hermione stood. She whipped out her wand and pointed it at his throat. "Back off."

He did the same with his wand. "You Granger. You forget, I have Unforgivable Curses on my side."

"You forget, I was the best in our year. And what makes you think I won't use an Unforgivable Curse, or that you will?"

"Mudblood, you couldn't even if you wanted to. You don't have the guts."

"Neither do you. Otherwise you would have done it by now."

Malfoy glared at her. "Hand them over, and no one gets hurt."

"Like you won't the minute I do."

"Try me."

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" A flash of light left Alicia and Angelina screaming, not sure who killed who. As the dust cleared, there was Hermione, and there was Malfoy, dead on the floor. "Told you." Hermione said simply. "Come on,"

Leaving to go tell Harry to help her with their kids, she walked out from behind the curtain, Hermione saw Harry trying to wake up Luna, but Ron was nowhere in sight.

"Harry, where's Ron?"

Harry gave her a funny look. "He's dead Hermione. He has been. I thought you were okay with that."

"No, he's not. Did Malfoy kill him? Oh Merlin! I wish I had tortured him! Where's his body?"

"It's buried Hermione."

"You can't of buried him! You didn't even leave the room!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Ron! He was here! Just a couple of minutes ago! He told you to stop being noble and-"

Everyone was staring at her now and giving her strange looks, as though they thought she was insane.. Harry got up and walked over to her. Looking her straight in the eyes he repeated, "He's dead Hermione. He was never here a few minutes ago or even a few days ago. Are you feeling all right?" He reached up to feel her forehead but she slapped his hand away.

"I'm fine and I know he was here! You-you're under a curse or something!"

"Hermione, I think you're hallucinating seeing Ron because the love potion's worn off and you never had a chance to grieve."

"I'm not hallucinating!" She slapped Harry across the face and ran out the door, leaving everyone confused and bewildered, but none more so than Harry.


	19. I Hate You!

Yes there's more…a lot more…

This is an interesting chapter. Hope you enjoy it!

Soccer101: Well, I apologize for your suffering. But thank you! I hope you continue to enjoy it!

Airwithwater: Yes they had 5 and yes Siamese means conjoined at a certain point of the body. (Connected Laura! Connected!) Um, you'll see and of course the slap hurt! We're talking about the girl who scared Draco Malfoy when she punched when she was just thirteen! Now she's and adult and fuming. And I will when I get time! Sorry, but I got writer's block I need to get rid of!

Jaquianne: Yeah, I know it was a lot but it does play into the story…somewhat. Okay, yeah. I just like a lot of babies! As for the Hr/H thing, you'll see!

Anna: Thanks!

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

"Hermione! Hermione, wait!"

Harry raced after her and caught up at the end of the corridor. "Come on, you can't leave everyone like this. You could get hurt. We have to get everyone out of the school. So far the only people left are us, and possibly the third year class. We have to get them out of here."

Hermione gave glared at him for a moment. "Fine. But don't think for a second I'm doing this for you."

She walked back towards the hospital wing and Harry followed her shaking his head and muttering "Women."

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

"Does anyone else find it strange that in their first hour of life they haven't cried once?"

Nobody answered Alicia for a moment until Hermione spoke up. "They're the Chosen One's kids. What do you expect? They're not normal."

Alicia was about to reply when Sirius started to whimper. Harry picked him up and rocked him. When he wouldn't stop he checked his diaper…empty. Then he tried bouncing his…nothing. It went on for ten minutes before Hermione finally told him he must be hungry. She took him and went back behind the curtain to feed him, leaving everyone else to devise a plan.

"So, I advise…we run for our lives."

"Fred! No, we need to scale down the side of the castle, near the lake. That way we can jump into the water. The Giant Squid with help us."

Mrs. Weasley rolled her eyes. "Boys, this is no time for joking."

"Who said we were joking Mum?"

"Yeah, we're being completely serious."

"Very funny boys. No, we're doing this the smart way."

"Is there one Molly?"

"Now, Remus. There has to be."

Professor Lupin smiled. "Sure. Here's the plan. Angelina, Alicia, Parvarti, Fleur, and Bill, will you please escort Hermione and the kids out of here?"

The group nodded.

"Good, now. Fred, George, McGonagall, Mrs. Weasley, Luna and Charlie, you need to get the third-year class and any other students out of the castle."

There was a murmur of agreement.

"Now, the rest of us, Harry and myself included will go after Voldemort."

Someone sighed loudly but catiously, one by one, they all agreed.

"Good, now, we're going to-"

"Wait!" Everyone turned to Hermione who had ran out from behind the curtain, with Sirius still in her arms. "I'm going with you."

Lupin hung his head. "Hermione, you have kids now. You have to think about your actions before you-"

"Listen. I'm an adult. You can't tell me what to do like I'm some small child. I have thought about it. You think I don't know what I'm getting into? You're wrong. I was there when it happened before. I'm not staying behind while you lot go into battle. If my children lose me, they'll still have Harry and you all. They'll be fine. But I'm going. So get that through your head quick because we're running out of time."

Everyone just stared at Hermione after her rant. They seemed to surprised to speak. But even more surprised with Lupin's answer.

"You know what Hermione? You're absolutely right."

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

It was all going smoothly. Every person left the Hospital wing, with Harry in the lead, towards the last place they spotted Ginny. But after walking silently through three or four corridors Luna led Charlie, Bill, Mrs. Weasley, and Professor McGonagall to the last place she left the third-years.

The rest of the group trudged forward. Under Lupin's watchful eye, Hermione was in the middle of the group, holding Baby Luna and Sirius. Angelina looked somewhat scared and was clutching Lily and Alexia and Alicia was hugging baby Remus close to her. Surrounded by a mass of people on Harry's orders they marched forward, Hermione looking rather determined, and Harry looking rather scared. It seemed both felt what the other should have or would have normally, but the question is-was that a good thing?

Finally they stopped, or Harry did then everyone bumbed into him before standing still. He peered catiously around the corner. Much to his surprise, no one was there. Or so it looked like…but on the floor was a motionless figure…with flaming red hair.

Harry was stunned for a moment. Was it possible that perhaps it wasn't that Ginny was evil at all? For one wild moment Harry truly thought it possible that maybe, it was Voldemort acting through her all along?

Without thinking Harry ran to Ginny side and rolled her over. Sitting her up she slowly stirred, "Harry?" She opened her eyes and threw her arms around him. "Oh, Harry! I'm so sorry! Voldemort used me again! It was all him, I swear! I didn't mean too, honest and- oh, Harry!" Then she pulled him into a kiss. For a moment time stood still and almost seemed to roll backwards. Back to a time when he was in his sixth year and everything was fine and they were still together. Like the one moment when he kissed her in the Gryfinndor Common room, until they broke apart and smiled at one another, unaware of their surrounding and the people nearby, including one confused and hurt person.

"Harry, I…" Harry looked up and saw Hermione standing there. Tears were slowly making their way down her pale white face. Her blotchy red eyes stared at him, full of hurt.

"Oh, Hermione." Harry stammered. "I didn't think. I'm sorry it's just…it's like you with the Ron incident earlier, it must have been the Love Potion wearing off. I-"

He could see the baby Luna with Professor Lupin and Lily with Mr. Weasley. Hermione's hands were covered in mascara splotches. "So that's all it was, was it? An incident? Just an incident? You're best friend's death was just an incident? Need I remind you who gave you that love potion in the first place? And laughed about it? Laughed about thinking about killing you? And you're kids? No, they're not even you're kids. They're the Chosen One's children." She sniffled softly and wiped her eyes. "And that's all they'll ever be to you, isn't it? Well let me tell you Chosen One, this might only have been some thing you did to help people, just another show of you're saving-people-thing, or another act of you're insensitivity, but even though you may not have cared for me- I loved you. I loved you from the moment I met you. I gave up and gave my heart to Ron, but that second in St. Mungo's I knew I still loved you. But that's all it'll ever be, won't it? A simple crush, because no Mudblood would ever be good enough for the great, noble, Harry Potter." She spat, tears streaming down her face. "I hate you Harry Potter!" She screamed. "I hate you!"


	20. The Battle Begins

Okay, I know what you're thinking. Why the crap has it taken her so long to write such a shot chapter? Well, long story short, I had written two more chapters and hadn't posted them then my stupid computer got a fatal error and my dad hadn't backed up this story for a while so all I had was up to chapter 10. So, then we had company for two weeks and then I had art camp and just tonight I got around to it but my mom's yelling so I'll do the comments tomorrow or next chapter. Love ya'! Let's make it to 100 reviews and I'll give you guys a special treat!

HPHPHPHPHPHP

It was mere minutes, but it seemed like hours as Harry started walking toward the Battle. It didn't seem all that different from the first one, aside from the fact that there were less people and they had the fate of five kids in their hands.

"Stupefy!"

Harry jerked up in time to see a Death Eater jump out of the way. A split second was all it took for total chaos to erupt. Screaming, crying, shouting, and pleaing filled the once tense silent air.

Harry ran straight to the core where, sure enough, Voldemort stood, looking just as evil as the last time Harry saw him. "Voldemort." Harry stood his ground as Voldemort smiled, something that was never good.

"Ah, the Chosen One finally shows. Scared, Harry?"

"You wish Tom."

"Good, good. Then, of course, you won't mind if I kill you?"

"Ha. You're acting so civil Tom. Finally stopped acting like a caveman, murdering everyone you pass? "

"So ignorant. Still, I might even regret killing you. Such a waste, but I'll just have to make do." Voldemort sent the Killing Curse toward Harry but he dodged it.

"Why don't we skip the small talk and get to the part where I kill you? AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Voldemort dodged the curse with ease. Both wizards seemed completely unaware of the chaos around them, yet everyone was aware of them and hoping or praying the outcome would come out in their favor.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Hermione was aware of every attack Draco threw at her, she was aware he was shouting insults at her every chance he got and that he was only using the Cruciatus Curse, and wasn't aiming to kill. Which was odd seeing as he loathed her and she was a Mudblood in his eyes. But why he was doing it Hermione didn't want to find out.

Trying to deflect his spells and stun or disarm him, she was completely helpless when Crabbe sent the Reductor Curse towards her head. Seeing as it was meant for breaking through solid wall and such, Hermione was shocked for a moment when it made contact. She was knocked to the ground, her wand flew from her hand, and she was left barely conscious. Struggling to stay awake, and with her head aching, it seemed the room was spinning. There was Lupin fighting some Death Eater, and Tonks fighting some tall dark haired man. There was Ginny moving slowly towards Harry and Fred fighting a blond woman, and-Then it came back somewhat, like a blurry picture coming slowly into focus.

_Herry, no. Harry, Harry…fighting. Battle…final Battle…Voldemort…Ginny?_ Shaking her head trying to rid her of the enormous headache She tried to fit the pieces of the puzzle together.

"Mudblood."

Hermione looked up to face a white-haired boy. _What was his name?…Oh., Draco…Draco Malfoy._

"This is going to be fun." He grabbed her shirt and started to drag her across the room. Hermione was to weak to fight back or even to figure out what was going on. It was like everyone was moving in slow motion and and they were moving too slow…it was hard to process what was going on. "We need to go someplace more…_private."_

They were almost to the doors when Hermione finally realized what was happening and even so couldn't do anything about it. They started moving down the empty corridor and no one was coming after them. _Please…someone…anyone…help. St-st-stupefy…_

Maybe it was an answered prayer, maybe it was a coinsidance, but it was miracle when Malfoy dropped her and hit the floor himself. Hermione was moving to slow to break the crash and so for a second time she was an inch from being knocked out. Forcing herself not to fall unconscious by the thought of Malfoy waking up first to find her unconscious Hermione found a small bit of strength to crawl to the wall and clumsily rise to her feet, she swayed dangerously once she was up and the world around her faded in and out of blackness for a moment of light-headedness.

Staying close to the wall she slowly moved forward toward the battle. It was all making sense…slowly, but surely. When she finally reached the doors to enter the room she realized when she left Ginny was going towards Harry. She opened the doors and saw Ginny about to reach Harry. Willing herself, she let go of the wall and started walking towards Harry, manuvering and leaning on different people in the crowd to get there and finally, in a burst of maniac energy ran towards Harry and caught him as Ginny did and Voldemort sent the killing curse

Hermione turned Harry's head and kissed him as the two wizards wands connected and Harry dropped his wand, enforcing the kiss, tasting Hermione's lips and feeling emotions he'd never thought possible as the shockwave hit like a tsunami.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHP


	21. Aftershock

Selenepotter: They need more than 5? –goggles at her-

Anon: I like when stories get straight to the point. If that's being rushed, well, then yes, my stories are all rushed.

Soccer101: I know! Why in POTC:2 did they have to do that! They're so mean!

Christa33: You got you're wish!

Thealphamale: So you're a Harry/Hermione fan then, right? (lol)

Airwithwater: Duh woman are emotional! You should know for one Miss Mood-swings! And you were going to make it a Sam/Danny story anyway! Luv ya like a sis! Good luck a MMS!

Anna: The unknown energy is her being a witch and she was just ticked off.

Jacquianne: You'll see in this chapter/ Ginny just tried to grab him before Hermione did.

Airwithwater: Nothing. They went straight to the battle. No apologies or anything. Don't you think I'd tell you all the important behind-the-scene's stuff. And you're always stupid. (lol. Just kidding! And I still haven't gotten my schedule! –pouts-

Anna: Thanks! And no, you were lucky #97! Three more until we reach #100 and 90 chance of only 1 more chapter until the sequel!

Come on guys! Three more reviews! We need only three! Then, yeah, I win! Yay! –does jig- My goal is 20,000 hits and 100 reviews! Come on people! Let's go! It's the final hours!

I love you guys! Remember to review!

HPHPHPHPHPHPHP

It was like an explosion. The one's closest to the center were worse off. Still with their eyes closed, the couple were interlocked, two as one.

A giant force, like a huge shockwave, knocked them off their feet. With his lightning-fast reflexes Harry covered Hermione in his arms and held her close and they hit the ground. Seeing little stars he opened his eyes and saw a ripple of energy passing through everyone. All of them were falling, and not moving…

A feeling of dread passed through him. He knew so many of these people, and he loved them all, maybe not the Death Eaters and Voldemort but everyone else.

Slowly he got up, careful not to harm a limp Hermione, and inspected the damage. Ginny was on the ground and, by the looks of it, had been hit at the worst of it and was dead. Part of him felt grief and another part felt angry with Ginny…and himself. He should of known that Ginny was…well, that she was…

_Don't think that. You didn't know. It's not you're fault. _He thought.

_Yeah, but Hermione did. You just didn't listen. _He argued with himself.

_But Hermione's been wrong before._

_Only once or twice._

He shook his head, trying to rid himself of the thoughts of guilt. Because of him, every person he loved may be dead. Grief overcame him. He fell to his knees and tears whelled up in his eyes. _The Prophecy was wrong. I haven't saved the world, I've destroyed it. _

HPHPHPHPHPHP

Moments slowly ticked by slowly, like long hours on a hot, stuffy bus ride. _Hermione's dead too. Tonks and Lupin, McGonagall and Fred and George and…the babies. _They'd had maybe three hours of life, all in terror. They came into the world so innocent, but at the worst time possible. And because of that, they were dead.

_I need to die. No more suffering, no more pain, no more…anything. _He slowly got up and took his wand and pointed it at him heart. "Avada-"

"You don't want to do that."

Harry looked up. The sound had come from over near Hermione. He didn't see anything, so he resumed his former task. "Avada-"

"Harry. Don't. Put the wand down."

Harry looked over at Hermione. She was laying on the floor, but looking straight at him.

"Hermione! You're alive!"

Harry dropped his wand and ran to her as she sat up. "I think I have a concussion, but yes, I'm alive." She hugged. "Is anyone-" She trailed off seeing the depressed face of Harry. "Oh."

"I can't believe believe it. I was supposed to save everyone, not kill them. I'm as bad as Voldemort. Worse even."

Hermione's expression to surprised anger. "_No! _Harry! Don't you _dare _say that! _Ever! _You're _nothing _like Voldemort! And you know it! You're kind, sweet, brave, and nothing like Voldemort. _Nothing! _Do you understand me? _Do you?_"

"But Hermione, I killed possibly the entire Wizarding world and more!"

Hermione emphasized. "_On accident!"_

"DOES IT MATTER! EVERYONE'S DEAD AND I'M TO BLAME!" Harry shouted feeling angry at her, and himself.

She stared blankly at him for a moment and said simply, "I'm not."

"But everyone else is!"

"But you saved me."

"I REALIZE THAT! BUT EVERYONE ELSE'S IS _DEAD!" _He yelled at her.

"But I'm not."

"But-" He stopped it was useless to argue. Hermione was too stubborn. He sighed. "What have I done?" He whispered softly.

Hermione reached out to him but stopped short and screamed. She pushed him out of the way as a large sword came down right on the spot he'd been sitting on.

Malfoy's hair was messy and out-of-place. His pale cheeks were light pink. A silver sword shined in his hands. He panted heavily, and Harry could make a large bruise through his hair. "This is from my father Potter!" He spat. He swung the sword and it's silver handle glinted as Harry rolled out of the way but not fast enough to a point where it scraped the blade.

A searing pain ran through his arm. He looked at it to see a deep cut bleedly moderately. He looked up at Malfoy but he had moved on to Hermione. She jumped to her feet and started dodging his continuous swings.

Harry looked for his wand but it was no where in sight. He heard a scream and jerked up. Hermione had tripped and Malfoy was laughing above her, his sword raised high, ready to strike. Harry jumped toward her, but it was too late. She screamed as the sword went through her stomach and blood quickly drenched her clothing. Her face contorted with pain as Malfoy withdrew his sword, now glistening with bright red blood. In Harry's state of shock he barely realized Malfoy dropping his sword unexpectedly. A sharp pain on the top of his head left him dazed as he fell to the ground. He welcomed the darkness.


	22. The End of the Beginning

101 REVIEWS! YAY! You guys will get a special treat but you'll have to wait for the sequel. (But yes, Soccer101. I didn't forget. ) I have to take a break from this story line. I want to write another story I have in mind. But I will make a sequel. This is the final chapter in this particular story. Enjoy!

Anna: Yup! A lot of mass confusion and I don't have much up my keyboard right now. Not for _this _part of the story at least.

Airwithwater: I luff you too!

HPHPHPHPHPHP

Harry slowly woke up. His head was in something. He was in a warm bed. _Please say it was all just a nightmare. Please. _He looked to his right, there was an empty bed identical to his. Looking to his left he saw an extremely pale and unconscious Hermione. _It wasn't a dream. _Everything came flooding back. Malfoy, Voldemort, the shockwave, everything right up to that second when he lost consciousness.

"You've finally woken up, Mr. Potter? Good, I was beginning to get nervous. You've been out of it for a good week or so."

Harry looked up. Madam Pomfrey was looking back a him, large bottle with purple liquid inside and two good-sized goblets in her hands.

"What happened?"

Madam Pomfrey sighed. "Well, you passed out. Remus found you after he woke up. He was the first one. It's a miracle yourself and Miss Granger survived in the first place. The energy that connection Voldemort and yourself emitted should have killed you and Miss Granger upon impact. And then the incident with Mr. Malfoy, well, let's just say someone's watching over you somewhere Mr. Potter." She smiled at him and walked between him and Hermione and set the goblets and potion down. "There's a crowd outside waiting for you. They have been for a few days."

Harry heart leapt. A _crowd. _That meant some had survived. He got out of bed as quickly as his body would let him only to be pushed back into it by Madam Pomfrey. "You'll lay down and rest if you know what's good for you. I'll let them in. I'll bend the visitors rule just this once." She winked at him and walked out the door.

Harry was dizzy with relief. This was better than he could have hoped for, so why did he still feel somewhat empty. He looked over at Hermione and sighed. Maybe it was the fact that he couldn't be positive everyone was. But if everyone was alive, wouldn't Voldemort still be too? The throught sent shivers up his spine. He shook it off anf put on a smile as a group of people marched into the hospital wing.

He could see Professor McGonagall, Mr. And Mrs. Weasley, and Charlie. Fred and George were there and so was Lupin and Tonks. He couldn't see Kingsley or Bill though. He prayed they'd made it. He didn't need any deaths on his part other than Voldemort's and the Death Eater's.

"Wotcher Harry!" Tonks winked at him from next to Lupin who smiled.

"Hello Harry. Feel alright?"

Harry nodded. "I think so. But, what happened, Professor? I mean, the last important thing I remember is a big shockwave and going unconscious." Harry purposely left out Malfoy and the sword fight. Not because he didn't remember, because he didn't want to remember.

Lupin thought for a moment then replied. "Well, after what I guess had to be the 'shockwave' as you call it, I blacked out. When I finally came around someone had just run out. I saw a piece of a cloak disappear around a corner. But I started checking for survivors. Starting more towards the middle where I knew I'd find you. But as I was checking Ginny, Tonks, Fred, and Charlie found me. They started helping me."

Tonks shook her head. "It was terrible. Like digging through bodies," She shuddered. "When we realized we couldn't find you and George had woken up we started to look more quickly. Remus found you about twenty feet or so farther away than where you were when you were first hit with the wave. Then Charlie found Hermione…" She trailed off and looked sadly at Hermione's limp form.

Harry looked from Tonks to Hermione. Had it been that bad? Careful of his wording he asked, "So, what-what happened t-to, to Hermione?"

Lupin looked off in the distance and didn't answer. Harry looked at Tonks who was in a glazed-over trance. A few quiet, tense moments passed before Charlie finally spoke up. "She was attacked. We're not sure by what, whether magical or non but when I found her…" He didn't finish. Harry was afraid he wouldn't start back up when he continues. "She was ghostly white, it…it was unnerving. She was lying in a pool of her own blood. There-there was so much of it." He bit his lip.

"I shouted to everyone I'd found her and she needed medical attention fast. Remus checked her pulse. At first he thought she was dead but he felt a pulse. It was faint and we realized with every beat of her heart more blood was leaving her body."

"You of course, were a trooper. You had a steady head beat but had a pretty bad head injury. Well, we got you here and Poppy fixed you up. We've been clearing up the battlefield ever since."

When Charlie finished there was a long silence. For a few moment almost nothing could be heard but breathing. Then a quiet moan interrupted. Harry looked at Hermione who was slowly stirring. There was a small outbreak of whispering and Madam Pomfrey came over to see what the fuss was about. When she saw Hermione waking up she shooed everyone out insisting that Hermione needed a calm atmosphere.

When the door closed and Madam Pomfrey left to her office, Harry got up and stood right next to her bedside.

After a few moments Hermione finally opened her eyes, and looked around before her eyes landed on Harry. She smiled and he took her hand in his own. "Harry," She whispered softly.

"You're gonna be okay 'Mione. I promise. I'm going to check on the kids." He walked away desperately hoping they were still alive.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Hermione laid in bed as she waited for Harry to return. It must have been a miracle she was still alive. Of course, Harry still didn't know that she knew about… She rid herself of the thought as Harry walked back into the hospital wing with Mrs. Weasley and her kids in their arms.

A wave of relief passed through her. They were alive. It was truly a miracle that an entire family survived the wave. They still didn't know the entirety of the damage. But they didn't need to yet. All that mattered now was Harry, and the five pairs of emerald eyes with him.

That day was the end. The end of the beginning to a long adventure.


	23. Emerald Angels

Hey guys! Oh my goodness it's been FOREVER! I'm so sorry its taken so long. Real life caught up with me and it's just been crazy.

Anyway, if you guys still want the sequel (which I have written pretty far along already) and want me to post it, send a note my way!

The sequel includes reasoning behind some of the plot 'holes' in the first story, plus extra Harry/Hermione fluff and an adventure as the 5 Potters head off to Hogwarts!

A basic summary:

Harry and Hermione, along with their 5 young children, have been on the run from Death Eater bent on killing the family. Harry and Hermione fight back for almost a year, protecting each other and retaliating. But, after one particular fight, they come to shocking conclusion: they have to give up their kids, or risk losing them forever.

After painful goodbyes, each child is sent to a different home, far enough away so Harry and Hermione are unable to see them. Eleven years pass, and the couple have been fighting the Dark side for the entirety of the time they gave their babies away. The Potter children have grown up with different families, and no knowledge of their previous lives. But letters are sent out to the five, mistakably labeled under the name 'Potter' and they are forced into the spotlight, the five saviors once thought to be dead.

They return to Harry and Hermione, only to come to the conclusion their lives will never be the same. Death Eaters start hunting them, and there's one big problem Harry and Hermione didn't deal with the last time…

The Death Eaters can't die.


End file.
